After Naraku
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Naraku is gone and now InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango can move on with their lives and fulfill their dreams, please r&r, it's better than it sounds.
1. Is It Really Over?

Title: After Naraku

Description: happiness, sadness, drama, romance, adventure, tears, friendship, courage and hope. That's what lies ahead as the group defeats as they plan for the future. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does though.

A/N: for you who read 'What We Are Searching for Now, a Future,' I took it off and replaced it with this story, I wanted to get right to the point, I didn't like the idea of the group having to destroy the jewel, sorry if this makes you mad at me or whatever, I just didn't like the other story that well, but please read this one, I think I can make it much better. Btw, all of Naraku's reincarnations, except Kagura got killed, just so you know. I plan to use Kagura, heeheehee.

It was over, it was finally really over. Naraku was gone, forever and the lives of so many was about to change drastically. Naraku had only been destroyed a few minutes and it seemed like the whole feudal era was singing in blissful happiness.

Thanks to InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and even little, brave Shippo, Naraku was rid of the world that he had cause so much pain in. Unfortunately Kohaku's life was cut short by Naraku in the line of fire.

There were also those who wanted Naraku gone just as badly who now gazed at the place he had been moments ago and those strong allies were none other than Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and the young Koga.

Sesshoumaru stood from the trees in content, Rin and Jaken stood firmly beside him in smiles.

Kikyo blinked a few times, making sure it wasn't some dream and when she knew it wasn't she just stood there, taking it in.

The wind blew softly and silently through Kikyo's long tied hair and she took a deep breath of it, 'How good it is to breathe freely, without having to worry anymore about Naraku,' she thought calmly to herself.

Koga of course, being one not to stay around in one spot for too long, took off in a whirlwind, his wolf pack following as fast as the could behind him.

'It's really over, Naraku is really dead,' InuYasha thought standing beside the people that stood by him all this time, it sure made him feel happy.

'What does this mean about me traveling back and forth here now, what do I do now,' Kagome wondered.

'Now that Naraku is gone I can focus on something I've been thinking about doing,' Shippo thought a little sad.

'Finally, that curse has been lifted off of me, it feels so encouraging that the future looks brighter now, although I feel really bad for Sango,' he thought looking towards Sango.

'Kohaku, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, it's my entire fault,' Sango thought starting to cry as she looked out over the horizon.

Miroku saw this and put his arm around Sango and let her cry in his shoulder.

In the middle of Naraku's final resting place laid the Shikon Jewel, alone and forgotten.

That is until Kikyo walked out towards it, everyone else watching her. She took one of her arrows from the quiver on her back and struck the jewel with all the spiritual powers she could muster.

Sesshoumaru turned and left, finding no reason to stay, Rin and Jaken quickly followed.

InuYasha and the group watched amazed, the jewel had a magnificent glow around it.

She soon stopped realizing it wasn't working. Something was wrong and she knew what, "Kagome, will you mind lending me a hand," Kikyo shouted enough for her to hear her.

Kagome looked confused, but walked towards her anyway. Suddenly Kagome understood what she had to do. She too took a sacred arrow from her own quiver, bent down where Kikyo and the jewel were and nodded to Kikyo, who had been her worst competitor.

Together Kagome and Kikyo pierced the jewel with the two arrows and the light surrounding the jewel grew and grew until it surrounded the two also. Away from them stood the rest of the group, in awe.

Soon the jewel split and burst into nothingness and just like the end of Naraku, it was the end of the jewel of four souls.

Ahead a ways away from them in the air was Kagura. She had watched the whole thing in amazement and happiness. She was free, free from Naraku's grasp on her heart. She sat there on her feather holding her chest, just content on feeling her heart beat in her own body.

It seemed like happier times were to come for all of them, although it didn't mean that on the way to those happy times would be some sadness and heartache.

A/N: well there it is, chapter number one, well like I said I hope you guys that read my other story aren't mad, it's for the best, trust me and please review, I want to know if this really was any better or what.


	2. Planning Things Out

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 2: Planning Things Out

InuYasha watched as Kikyo walked away. He felt somewhat sad to see her go and yet he saw Kagome and knew he must let her go this time, no matter how much it saddened him.

Heading back to Kaede's village brought silence between the group. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts.

InuYasha carried Kagome like he usually did on his back and Shippo rested on Kagome's shoulder.

Sango and Miroku rode on the back of Kirara and Miroku held his staff in front of him and Sango, like always, but no one said a word to anyone else, not even Shippo.

It seemed like such a long time until they would come to Kaede's village, plenty of time for the group to think about what they were going to do now.

Sango sighed as she wiped another stray tear from her tearstained face. Miroku noticed and took his hand that now was free of any curse up to her shoulder and gently caressed it. This was his more sensitive way to let her now he was there for her. Sango noticed, but didn't say a word. She liked his caring touch and didn't want anything to ruin it.

InuYasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome and smiled at her, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her after all the energy she used helping to destroy the jewel.

It was nightfall by the time the group had got to Kaede's hut. InuYasha told Kaede that they had killed Naraku and what had happened. He laid Kagome softly on a bed made out on the hut floor and stroked her cheek softly.

Shippo lay beside Kagome and Kaede was talking to InuYasha.

Miroku was watching all of this, but noticed that Sango and Kirara silently walking out of the hut door. Miroku excused himself and followed.

Sango sat on the hill right outside of the hut and Kirara lay next to her meowing slightly.

Miroku took a deep breath and went over to them. He figured they were both grieving and at first thought he should give them time by themselves then a new thought came to him, that he didn't want her upset like this alone and hoped he had words of comfort for her.

Sango knew he was there and that he was sitting beside her. She didn't react to it at all though, didn't welcome him and didn't reject him. All three of them looked up into the stars silently.

It was a beautiful starry night, brighter; it seemed, than any other night they could recall.

"I'm really sorry Sango, I wish there was something I could do for you," Miroku said taking her hand in his.

Sango stared blankly ahead in deep thought. She was sad, depressed and confused. It happened so suddenly, her brother was taken from her so suddenly.

Sango could still hear his cries, but she was still in a blank state. A state where she still couldn't grasp the truth because of how fast it happened.

She had seen her father and brother die and now all she could think is that she didn't want anyone else ripped from her; she didn't want to lose a chance of doing something before it was too late.

She turned to Miroku her tears all gone as she was no longer sad on the outside, just the inside. She looked at him for a moment, lost in his gorgeous blue eyes and remembered what he had proposed to her.

"Miroku," she softly said, blushing a little. "Yes," he replied facing her. "You… want to…still…live together," she stuttered embarrassed.

Miroku was caught off guard but then smiled, "Yes, I want you to be my wife," he said now taking her other hand in his.

Sango smiled and Miroku melted at her face that he always found beautiful.

"Let's get married, Naraku is gone and…I want to be with you," Sango said shyly.

Miroku's smile was wide and he had never been so happy, "Ok, let's do it," he said confidently.

A/N: yay, 2nd chapter, hope you enjoyed, please review :) :)


	3. Kikyo's Aid

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: before I get to the chapter I would like to say that I appreciate anyone who reviews my stories, especially this one, because I have so many special plans for it, I made a chapter list and figured that this story will probably have 17 chapters, so that's good, anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: Kikyo's Aid

It felt very refreshing for Kikyo at that moment; things were defiantly looking up for her.

Of course that wouldn't keep her from her duty as a priestess. It was still the warring era and so many men were asking for her help to build their health. Kikyo didn't mind in the least, it was her calling and nothing else mattered to her.

She traveled in yet another village needing her help. The villagers were so relieved to see her.

They had heard of her healing spiritual powers and knew they were now in good hands.

Kikyo was a beautiful, young looking priestess, but she had her secrets. She had actually died 50 years ago and was reborn from the soul from her grave. She once loved a half-demon named InuYasha, but cruel fate intervened when Naraku posed as them and turned their hearts bitter for one another.

Kikyo still had some of those feelings of love for him, for passion, but she knew deep within her she had to push all those feelings away. It was not only her duty as a priestess, but she also felt like she wanted to move on, away from ever loving anyone like that ever again.

'It only brings sadness and hurt for me,' Kikyo thought kneeling down to one of the injured warriors.

She barely heard what he had said to her as her mind was clouded with her own thoughts.

She shook her head a little to rid them all, she had more important things to focus on at the moment.

She noticed that his arm was badly wounded. She quickly went to work, gently wrapping it up in bandages. Kikyo looked around at all the warriors that had either fallen to the ground and were just lying there or were trying to position themselves to sit up.

It was certainly going to be a long day for her and all the men she had to tend to. As Kikyo had expected it took all day to help the poor people of the village and now she was heading out again, in search for more in need.

'It is still hard to grasp that Naraku is gone, after all he had done to so many innocent people,' Kikyo thought to herself wondering deeper in a forest, her soul collectors following above.

She could still recall the memory of them fighting Naraku.

Everyone using all their weapons and power to bring him down. It had been InuYasha using his sword to cut through the barrier. Then the monk, demon slayer and wolf distracted him with their weapons and abilities. Finally it had been the combined effort of her, Kagome and InuYasha's brother to bring him down for good.

Kikyo took a deep breath as she stopped and stood, her thoughts invading her mind once again.

She wanted to stand there and just take everything in and feel the wind of freedom blow softly against her face, and through her long hair.

It brought her deep happiness to be free and not have to worry about anyone coming after her. She thought she was the only one to feel this free from the grasp of Naraku, but she was wrong.

A/N: I know, it was kind of boring, but I had to show Kikyo's point of view as well, it will soon get better and please review, it means a lot.


	4. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters.

A/N: this was supposed to be a chapter about something totally different, combined with the news, but I figured I would dedicate this chapter just for it, it seemed right at the time, that and I kept going with it, so anyways, hope you like it :)

Chapter 4: Breaking the News

Meanwhile back at InuYasha and the group's hut Miroku and Sango was figuring out how to tell the others the great news they had.

They decided to come right out and say it, but figured they would wait until morning. So they piled back into the hut and fell asleep along with everyone else. The next morning, Miroku sniffed the air, not having time to open his eyes yet.

He smelled something really good right in front of his nose and his mouth began to water. He couldn't wait any longer to find out what it was and slowly he opened his eyes. There in front of him sat Sango with a plate of breakfast right in front of his nose.

Sango smiled brightly, "Good morning, I made you breakfast," she said as he sat up.

Miroku smiled warmly back at her, "Thank you and good morning to you," he replied taking the food from her.

"The others are outside, they already ate and it's a beautiful day out, after we eat, we can go and tell them our news," Sango explained sitting across from him to watch him eat as she ate.

Miroku nodded as he took a bite of his breakfast, "Mmm, this is wonderful Sango," he said enthusiastically. Sango smiled even more, proud that he enjoyed it.

Just then Kagome came in the hut looking exhausted from playing with Shippo.

"Wow Kagome, you are this tired and it's just morning," Sango said laughing a little, she was extremely happy compared to yesterday.

Kagome laughed also then asked, "So what's going on?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "We have something to tell you all after breakfast," Sango said smiling.

Kagome had the feeling it was something good, the something good that you couldn't wait for.

Kagome's smile was huge, "What is it, tell me now," Kagome ordered happily. Sango looked at Miroku with a curious face and after Miroku nodded, Sango faced Kagome again.

She took a deep breath as she saw Kagome stare at them excitingly, "We decided to get married soon," Sango announced curious to see how Kagome would react.

Kagome looked like she was going to faint and she froze in silence for a couple of seconds, feeling like she couldn't breathe. Sango looked a little worried, "Kagome, breathe," she ordered.

Finally Kagome came back as the news became more real in her mind and she let out a happy shriek.

The other two half jumped and half laughed.

The hut door swung open to reveal a panicked looking InuYasha, "What happened," he asked frightened that something happened to Kagome.

This made Miroku and Sango laugh harder. Kagome jumped up and took InuYasha's hands as she jumped up and down, her plan had finally worked, "Miroku and Sango are getting married," she shrieked.

"Alright," Shippo said happily, "Congratulations." "Well, wouldn't have seen that coming, congratulations you two," InuYasha said.

Kagome stopped and put on a frown, 'No, you wouldn't have seen it coming, would you,' she thought.

After everyone settled down from the news they just hung out and talked, enjoying how happy everything seemed to be.

A/N: well there you are, chapter 4, now I'm tired, I wrote chapter 3 and 4 back to back, so I think I'll take a break, I'll try to have chapter 5 up asap.


	5. Kagura's New Freedom

Chapter 5: Kagura's New Freedom

Kagura flew across the sky enjoying the life she now had that wasn't tied to Naraku.

This is what she had been waiting for and she knew all it took was one final blow from InuYasha and his friends and she would at last be free. No more of his orders, for she was the wind and she had no time to take orders from anyone.

She was a rebel, she was an independent spirit gliding through the air and becoming one with the wind. Now she could do things she had been wanting to do without worrying if her heart would be destroyed by Naraku, just because she didn't obey his every command.

She sailed the sky, knowing exactly where to go. She followed her heart, which she was happy to be able to feel.

Finally on the ground below, she saw him. His bold body gracefully moving forward as he walked the soft earth.

His beautiful white hair swaying in the breeze.

For the first time she felt her heart beat faster, but her passion ended as new thoughts came to her head, 'What if he wants nothing to do with me,' she thought panicked. She knew that she had to try though.

She slowly made her way to land and brought her feather back into her dark hair. She stood there with her usually smirk, but she also shown a deep set of nervousness for the first time.

She took a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru," she hollered getting his attention along with his followers.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru spoke turning around, slightly confused, but remained is elegance.

Kagura melted as he spoke her name, if only he could love her when he said it.

"What are you doing here, Kagura," Jaken demanded in rage.

Kagura ignored him, "I come to see what you were doing," Kagura answered more to Sesshoumaru shyly, still keeping her usual posture. "Why, what am I to you," Sesshoumaru asked, his face free of emotion.

Kagura froze, not knowing how to respond, "I…I figured you could use help in whatever you are doing, I am free from Naraku, I pose no threat to you," she explained.

Sesshoumaru glared at her before he said, "If you wish, but wanting to be bound to someone else after being free from Naraku's grasp confuses me," Sesshoumaru answered turning and leaving.

"But, my lord," Jaken started. "Come Jaken, Rin," Sesshoumaru simply said. "Yes, my lord," Rin replied as she quickly followed. Jaken gave Kagura a nasty glare, 'I'll be watching you,' he thought then turned and left also.

'Does this mean that maybe he will accept me,' Kagura pondered as she followed the three. "So what's the plan master Sesshoumaru," Jaken asked curiously. "Before I build my empire, there is someone I have to take care of," Sesshoumaru stated.

Jaken nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about, InuYasha.

A/N: well I know this is short too, but I wanted it that way, sorry, please review.


	6. Sesshoumaru Almost Ruins Everything

Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru Almost Ruins Everything

While Sesshoumaru was planning InuYasha and the group was on their way to another village. They were walking down a dirt path to the next civilization. They were headed towards Mushin's temple to perform the wedding ceremony and it was a long way there.

So they figured they would stop and rest at the next village they came to. InuYasha and Kagome led the way, Shippo and Kirara walked one behind the other in the middle of the group.

Behind them were Miroku and Sango, taking turns smiling at one another as they bashfully held hands. It was the first time they really held hands like this for this long and even though they were engaged, it still was new to them.

InuYasha come to a sudden halt, surprising them all. "What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sniffed the air, he knew that smell. "Sesshoumaru," he snarled, answering her question.

As if on cue Sesshoumaru, along with…Kagura appeared out of no where.

"There you are, little brother," Sesshoumaru said in a snooty way. InuYasha glared, "What do you want and why is Kagura with you," InuYasha spat, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"I don't have to answer that," Sesshoumaru spat back, drawing his fighting sword.

"The hell you don't," InuYasha challenged as he drew his own sword and lunged at him. This was it, the battle that Sesshoumaru had been waiting for.

Sango got the idea that she would stall Sesshoumaru so InuYasha could get a good aim at him. So, ordering Kirara to transform, she jumped on her companion's back and flew up into the air.

"Hiraik…" but she didn't have time to finish as Sesshoumaru momentarily used his whip to grasp onto her weapon and sent it and Sango flying through the air towards the ground.

"Stupid human," Sesshoumaru said as he turned back towards InuYasha.

This made InuYasha angrier and he came at his brother again, "Wind Scar," but it was no use.

Sesshoumaru had dodged the attack and used his sword to send energy at InuYasha. InuYasha barely missed the attack. As the two brothers battled it out, Miroku tried to get to his soon to be wife.

"Now, now, why waist your time on that pathetic demon slayer," Kagura challenged standing in his way. Miroku glared at her, ready to fight her. "Wind Tunnel," he yelled pulling his cloth from his hand.

Kagura smirked, "This should be fun, Dance of the Blades," she yelled swishing her fan towards Miroku.

Blades shot out of her hand at him and he quickly shut off the wind tunnel and dodged the attack. Meanwhile Kagome watched the scene with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, feeling she had to do something.

She grabbed her arrows and backed away, waiting, just in case. InuYasha was giving all he had to block or dodge his older brother's claws or sword. He was getting tired and Sesshoumaru noticed this.

"What is it InuYasha, you're not already tired are you," he smirked. "You wish," InuYasha countered as he tried using his sword again. It missed Sesshoumaru again and he took the opportunity to come at InuYasha full force.

Sesshoumaru swung over and over, just trying to get it over with. InuYasha dodged and dodged until…Sesshoumaru's blade connected with him and he slid across the ground, wounded.

"InuYasha," Kagome yelled worried.

Sesshoumaru had sent a powerful attack to him and he was barely conscious. Sesshoumaru came over to where he was, hoping to finish the job.

As Sesshoumaru held his blade up, ready for the kill he heard a "NO!" from someone and Kagura running up in front of him.

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw that Kagura sunk to the ground, an arrow right in her chest where her beating heart had been there for not long.

"Well at least I did get to feel what a heart felt like and I got to use it on you Sesshoumaru," her last words were.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew, 'was this woman in love with me, did she spend her last wish to save me because she loved me,' he wondered. He looked up at Kagome, who he knew had shot the arrow.

Kagome slunk down as she saw the rage in his eyes, she was in trouble. Sesshoumaru now had a new target. Kagome wondered if he was so angry because he did care about Kagura or that she almost hit him in the process.

Whatever the reason Sesshoumaru was almost to her. She did the only thing she knew to do as she pointed a new arrow at him. Sesshoumaru of course could have defended himself and killed her right there, but he kept coming towards her with rage.

Kagome shook her head from her thoughts and fired the arrow.

It pierced Sesshoumaru right where it had Kagura. The way Sesshoumaru went out was with style, the way he wanted. His face shown now emotion now and his sword lay beside him. Kagura was a few yards from him, looking peaceful.

That was the end of Sesshoumaru and Kagura, both killed by a single arrow. Kagome looked around. Shippo was coming out from behind a bush in awe.

Miroku was kneeling beside an unconscious Sango with Kirara beside her waking up. InuYasha had blacked out as well and Kagome went over to check on him.

Kagome had to kill Sesshoumaru, he couldn't let him ruin everything and, by the looks of InuYasha and Sango, he almost had.

A/N: well there it is, chapter 6, I know it seemed like InuYasha and Sango was too weak in this chapter, but I wanted Kagome be the one to kill him because according to an episode I watched InuYasha and Sesshoumaru can't kill each other, so there you go, please review, always appreciated.


	7. Koga's Plan and InuYasha's Confession

Chapter 7: Koga's Plan and InuYasha's Confession

Kagome and Kirara together took InuYasha and Sango into an abandoned hut nearby.

Miroku stayed and made graves for Sesshoumaru and Kagura, no matter who they were, Miroku still wanted to send them to the afterlife the way he would anyone else. Shippo got a bucket of water from the nearby stream like Kagome had instructed him.

When Shippo returned with the water he saw Kagome trying to wake InuYasha and Kirara was nudging Sango gently, meowing. Kagome took the water from Shippo, dipped a rag into it and brushed it against InuYasha's face.

Kagome sat there watching and hoping it would work. "Kagome," Shippo said trying to get her attention. Kagome turned around and saw Sango waking up. Kagome smiled, "Sango, you're ok," she said thankful.

Sango rose up confused, "What happened," she asked slowly sitting up. Kagome explained what happen.

"Where's Miroku," Sango asked looking around for her fiancé. "He went to dig graves," was all Kagome had to say for Sango to understand.

InuYasha started to stir and Kagome turned her attention back to him, "You're awake, I'm so glad," Kagome said with a smile. Kagome didn't give him time before she explained things again, "You got knocked out by Sesshoumaru and I used an arrow so he wouldn't kill you, but it hit Kagura and then Sesshoumaru came after me and I killed him with another arrow," Kagome said wondering how he would take it, yeah they didn't get along, but he was still his brother.

"I see," InuYasha said in thought, "So Sesshoumaru is gone," then he made a slight chuckle, "Well guess we won't have to worry about him anymore," InuYasha said. Kagome could tell he didn't know what to think, that it had happened so fast.

Miroku returned from digging the graves and entered with a smile, "Well, I see everyone is ok," he stated going over to Sango and sitting beside her.

Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well let's not just sit around here, we have a special ceremony to have," InuYasha said standing up.

The others agreed as they too got up after resting.

-----------------------

Meanwhile way over at Koga's den, the young wolf leader sat around his fellow mates in thought. "What are you thinking about Koga," asked Ginta. "Thinking about things that need to be done, now that Naraku is gone," Koga answered gruffly.

"Well you know, Koga, you still have to marry Kagome," Hakkaku said. "I know that, that's what I was thinking of, I'm going to find Kagome and make her my wife," Koga explained, "Well boys, let's get going," he ordered as he become a whirlwind, ripping through the den's entrance.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and sighed, "Wait up Koga," they yelled, trying their best to follow him. InuYasha and the others packed their things and followed the dirt path again.

-----------------------

Soon InuYasha could smell the stench of wolf and her snarled as he stopped.

"We got company, again," he announced, slightly standing in front of Kagome as to protect what he claimed as his.

The huge whirlwind bounded it's way towards them and stopped just as it got to InuYasha and Kagome. Koga appeared from within it. "It's Koga," Miroku announced the obvious.

"Evening mutt face," he said then turned to Kagome, "Kagome," he started taking her hands in his, "Now that Naraku is gone I came to find you so that we could now get married," Koga explained charmingly.

Kagome nervously laughed a little. 'Uh oh,' Sango thought, knowing how InuYasha was. "Come we will get married as soon as possible and you shall live with me at my den," Koga said moving his eyebrows up and down, looking even sexier.

"Hey back off," InuYasha said coming between Koga and Kagome.

"Why should I, it's not like she is married to anyone already," Koga challenged.

Kagome looked nervously between the two, 'It feels a little nice to be fought over, but I wish they would stop this.' InuYasha backed away a little, 'he's right, it's not like I'm actually WITH Kagome,' he thought.

"Thought so," he turned back to Kagome, "I love you, please marry me," he said taking her hand.

Kagome blushed, her first real marriage proposal.

"Wait," InuYasha said shoving Koga out of the way and he faced Kagome. InuYasha blushed and gulped, it was hard for him to tell her how he felt, but he had to try.

"Kagome, I…I love you and I…want to always be with you no matter what, please, will you be mine, forever," InuYasha stuttered looking into her big brown eyes.

Miroku and Sango looked at each shocked.

"Whoa," Shippo said wide-eyed. Koga felt like he could faint on the spot.

Kagome had tears in her eyes, the words she had been waiting so long to hear from him was now coming out and she was overwhelmed, happy, extremely happy, bit overwhelmed.

She felt like all the words that wanted to come out were trapped in her throat and no matter how hard she tried, they stayed there. So she finally gave up and nodded, tears flooding her face.

InuYasha's smile was the hugest he could ever remember it being in the past. Koga felt lightheaded, she had rejected him, right there in front of him and it hurt.

Kagome finally found her voice and saw the look he had, "I'm sorry Koga," was all she had for him. Koga, sadness building turned around and ran as fast as he could away, his friends following.

InuYasha's joy was very apparent and he hugged Kagome tightly, not wanting to let her go.

The others sighed and smiled, it had finally happened. Miroku hated to cut the love feast short, but he had to, "Sorry, but if we're going to make it to Mushin's temple by tomorrow afternoon, we better hurry," he said excitedly.

Not only was his friends truly each others mate, him and Sango were getting married tomorrow. All of this truly made him feel like he was on top of the world. He figured it couldn't get better than this, but he was wrong.

A/N: chapter 7, yay, and to all my readers, thank you and please review


	8. Miroku and Sango's Wedding

Chapter 8: Miroku and Sango's Wedding

A/N: I knew if I killed Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin would have to know somehow so let's pretend that Ah-Un communicated with them and they somehow got the message, lol. Anyways on with the story.

"Poor Sesshoumaru," Jaken cried sitting on the ground in tears. Rin also sat on the ground crying, they had just received word from Ah-Un that he had been killed and the news was overwhelming.

"What do we do now master Jaken," Rin asked meekly.

"I don't know why are you asking me," he replied. "Well who will take care of us," Rin asked coming closer to Jaken. "I can look after myself and you too," Jaken answered not fully aware of what he said last.

Rin's face beamed, "You will look after me," Rin asked slightly happy. Jaken realized what he had said and looked up at the child. He wasn't fond of humans and the only reason he put up with her this long is because Sesshoumaru would have killed him if he didn't do as he asked.

Jaken sighed, along the way, somehow, he grown accustom to her. "Of course Rin," Jaken said taking a deep breath. Rin hugged Jaken, "I miss Sesshoumaru," she said her eyes feeling with tears again. "Me too," Jaken admitted as they sat there and cried together.

------------------

Sango smiled happily as she changed into her wedding type outfit. It was a beautiful shade of pink, with white flowers designed all over it. She stood there, deep in her own thoughts and she sighed contently.

"You look so beautiful," Kagome told her coming over to help fix her hair for her.

"You think so," Sango asked unsure. "Yes, Miroku will be speechless," she said pulling her hair up, trying to decide the best way to fix it.

Sango smiled even more because she was now picturing her soon to be husband smiling back at her looking very handsome.

"I even brought back some of my makeup for you to use, don't worry, it's just blush," Kagome told her going through her bag for her hair things.

Sango then got a concerned face, something she hadn't even thought of came to her, "What if Miroku still flirts," she asked out loud.

Kagome stopped, "I don't think he will do that when he is married to you, he loves you," she explained going back to fixing her hair.

"I hope you're right," Sango sighed as she let Kagome finish her hair. "There," Kagome announced standing back and looking at her work.

She smiled, her hair was gorgeous too, she had put it up in a Japanese traditional hair style with hair chopsticks. Kagome finished up by putting the soft pink blush to Sango's cheeks.

"Alright, you're ready," Kagome nodded. "Am I," Sango said beginning to get cold feet. Kagome rolled her eyes, she had been waiting for this, strangely more than them it seemed and she was not going to let anything ruin that.

"Yes you are, you have found a wonderful guy, who's always going to be there for you," Kagome told her, hoping to build her confidence.

Sango smiled, she was right, this was the happiest day of her life. "Kagome," Sango said. "Yes," Kagome replied. "Do you think I can be alone for a moment?" Kagome nodded and headed out of the hut.

Sango took a deep breath and started to pace the hut. 'I can do this, I love Miroku and I want to be with him,' she told herself fiddling with her hands nervously.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name it sounded like Kohaku's. Sango looked around, but didn't see anyone, "Kohaku," she asked.

"Sango, it's me, I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you and that I know you've been blaming yourself for what happened to me, and I wanted to say it's not your fault, I just hope you can be happy now," Kohaku said through the wind.

"But how," Sango started, but was cut off, "I love you sister and I'm proud of you and I'll always be with you," Kohaku's voice spoke again. Sango was crying now, she wished she could see him once more and hug him. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind pass her, he was gone.

She heard a knock on the hut door and Mushin entered, "Are you ready Sango," he asked with a smile. Sango wiped the last of her tears away and followed Mushin.

The ceremony was beautiful. Even Hachi and Myoga had showed up to witness it. Mushin had led the ceremony and traditionally married the two. After Miroku and Sango married they fell into a passionate kiss.

"Ok, save it for later," InuYasha groaned half jokingly. Kagome smiled as her and Shippo clapped. Kirara meowed happily.

Miroku and Sango smiled at each other and Miroku had lifted her up in his arms. They finally did it, they were now husband and wife.

A/N: well hope you liked it, please review


	9. Shippo's Farewell

Chapter 9: Shippo's Farewell

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and the new wedded couple dined and talked in one of the inn rooms in the village where Mushin's temple was. They all were having a good time, laughing and eating their meals.

Well everyone except for Shippo. He sighed heavily as he watched his friends enjoy themselves. He hated to leave him, but he knew he had to and he wished he knew how to tell them.

"Shippo? Is something the matter," Kagome asked worried at his expression.

"Yeah, cheer up, stop looking so gloomy," InuYasha ordered as he took a big bite of his delicious dinner.

"You can tell us if something is bothering you Shippo, we've been through a lot together," Sango told him smiling warmly.

'That was part of the problem,' Shippo thought, 'they have been through so much together and it was hard to say the words. The fact was he was getting older and everyone else seemed to carry out their plans for the future, why shouldn't he?

He decided just to blurt it out, "I have to leave," he said louder than he had intended. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome asked concerned.

Shippo lowered his head, "I'm going away back to where I was born, I'm sure my father would have wanted me to start a new start with fellow fox demons and I want to go and do that, I'm getting older and I need to start my own life," Shippo explained softer this time.

The group looked at him, wondering if it was for real and when Shippo didn't smile, they knew it was.

"Are you sure Shippo," Kagome asked sadly.

Shippo nodded confidently, he wanted to do this, he felt like he owed it to his father. "You and InuYasha are together now and Miroku and Sango are now married, it's time for me to go," he said planning it ever since Naraku had died.

"You sure you can take care of yourself on they way there, we could travel with you until you arrive," Miroku asked sincerely.

"No, that's ok, I'll be fine on my own," Shippo smiled a little, "You have a new wife now and InuYasha and Kagome need to spend time together as well, I think it's best if we go our own ways," he told them a tear falling.

"Shippo," Kagome said with sadness, but knowing he was right about them separating, even her and InuYasha from Miroku and Sango, it was time.

The next morning was it, Shippo was going away, telling the group that they could all plan to meet back at Kaede's village in several months.

The others agreed as they watched their little fox demon friend who carried his small bag on his back walk off into the morning sun, walking across the dirt path that marked him to his new destiny.

'I remember when we first met Shippo, he had tried to steal the sacred jewel from her,' Kagome smiled from the memory, though tears were sliding down her pale face.

InuYasha half smiled, 'He sure did get on my nerves a lot, but I'm still glad he almost tried to steal Kagome's jewel shards,'

'I'm sure going to miss that Shippo,' Miroku thought smiling at his own memories they had with him.

Sango sighed, 'Shippo was a sweet kid,'

Kirara mewed sadly as the rest waved goodbye. Shippo turned and waved as well smiling his cute little smile and then he was gone.

A/N: another chapter, hope you enjoyed, please review


	10. Living Apart part 1

Chapter 10: Living Apart- part 1

A/N: I made a booboo, I wrote in that Miroku used his wind tunnel after Naraku was killed and he's not supposed to have it now, so let's pretend that he didn't, k ;) thanks allison147 for informing me of that, it's just I'm used to him having it, anyway, on with the next chapter, oh and another thing I know Kagome and Kikyo destroyed the jewel meaning Kagome couldn't return home, but in my story she still can, just humor me, lol.

It was several weeks after Shippo had left the group and Inuyasha and Kagome had been busy making plans for their future, including finding their own place to live.

The two of them now walked up to the well where Kagome had first entered to the feudal era. Kagome thought, 'I'll never forget that day, I didn't know where the heck I was and that's when I met InuYasha bound to the sacred tree.'

Kagome sighed; it had seemed so long ago when she saved InuYasha and found the rest of their friends one by one.

Now there was another problem then missing her friends, she didn't have a way back to her own time. She had helped destroy the jewel and at that time it didn't cross her mind that she was destroying her way back and forth through time.

InuYasha saw her sad face and he too wore an upside down smile. It hurt him to see her hurt and he wanted to do something for her.

"Hey, maybe I can still travel back and forth, I'll let your family know that you're ok," Inuyasha offered. Kagome smiled, "Oh Inuyasha, thank you," she said hoping it would work.

"Sure, I would do anything for you," he told her running his hand through her black hair. InuYasha turned and jumped through the well, it had worked.

Kagome smiled she was so glad, but then she felt sad again, so she would never see her family and friends again and never have the things she had in her own time.

Kagome smiled once again, 'but I do have InuYasha and I love him, maybe that's all I need,' she thought hoping to drown out her sadness.

Kagome looked at the well and wondered, 'how can InuYasha go through the well and not her, it wouldn't make sense.'

She pondered this thought and then decided to test it out, just to make sure. So she too climbed onto the well and jumped in. The usual effect happened and she was sailing through time, far from the feudal era.

She climbed back out of the well and gasped, she had did it. She hurried off to her house.

InuYasha was inside trying to explain things, "Kagome is…" InuYasha started as the front door slammed to reveal Kagome. "Is here," InuYasha finished frowning confused.

It was not the words he had planned to say.

"Kagome, hello dear," Kagome's mom said smiling to see her daughter.

"Hi mom," Kagome said going passed InuYasha. "What's with you," Kagome teased as she went by him, looking at his confused face.

InuYasha glared at her, even though he loved her, she still got on his nerves sometimes.

"What were you going to say, my boy," grandpa asked turning back to InuYasha after hugging his granddaughter. Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms, "Never mind," was all he said in reply.

"You two are just in time for dinner, will you be joining us," Kagome's mom asked going into the dinning room.

"Sure mom, we have something to tell you guys," Kagome said grabbing InuYasha's hand and followed into the dinning room. Inuyasha, Kagome and her family sat down to dinner.

"We are engaged," Kagome announced to her family as she took a bite of her rice. The others mouths fell open. "Congratulations," Souta said first as the other two tried to recover from the news.

"Yes dear, I'm happy for you," her mom replied with a smile.

'Marrying a demon from another era,' grandpa twitched at the thought, but then saw how happy Kagome was and broke into a smile. "Congratulations," grandpa said.

As the family talked about preparations for the wedding, in the feudal era another couple wasn't getting along so well.

A/N: well there it is, can you guess the couple that isn't getting along as well, hmmm, mystery, lol, well hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	11. Living Apart part 2

Chapter 11: Living Apart- part 2

"You are so impossible," Sango yelled sitting down on the hut floor and crossing her arms. "First you wanted it there and now you want it here, if you are going to be so picky, why don't you put everything in the hut the way you want it," she continued yelling, throwing death glares at her husband.

Miroku frowned at her, half angry and half confused, 'What was her problem lately, it seemed no matter what I do, she always gets mad or upset,' he thought taking a deep breath, recalling the past few days.

Sango's glare that she shot at him soon turned into a sad expression, making it appear she was about to cry. Miroku started to go over to her to comfort her, but she stopped him. "Leave me alone," she snapped as she cried.

Kirara went over and rubbed her head on Sango trying to comfort her. 'I don't know what I'm supposed to do, maybe she misses the others,' Miroku thought, not understanding what was wrong with his wife.

No matter what happened it seemed they were drifting apart and Sango would end up crying like that. Even Kirara was on edge, comforting her companion and growling at him to back off as if she knew he was making things worse.

Miroku had to do something for her and he knew what, knowing it had only been a few weeks since the group had went their separate ways, he had decided that maybe it was time for a reunion and fast, before his and Sango's relationship crumbled.

--------------------

A good bit away from them Shippo was in his own village in the woods designed for all the fox demons he found. It was sort of a safe haven for larger demons that preyed on small foxes. Shippo sat by a stream relaxed, just enjoying himself.

He had become friends with all the fox demons in the tribe and felt he had really made a good life for himself as well as the other fox demons. Of course Shippo was sad as well; he missed everyone and wondered what they could be up to at that time.

He hoped everyone was happy with their new life as he was, but still wished he could see them again.

'I wonder if InuYasha and Kagome were married yet,' Shippo thought then stood up angry, "they better have not go married without inviting me," he said out loud.

As he thought about that and steamed over the thought of them not inviting him he heard a voice calling him, "Hey Shippo, come play with us."

Shippo then forgot all about this and turned, heading back to the small village. Shippo played with the other fox demon children, but he kept thinking about how much he missed his friends.

----------------------

Kagome sat up in her bed. Her parents had insisted that she stay the night before heading back to the feudal era.

They had made a sleeping place for Inuyasha in Kagome's room on the floor. She had several things on her mind, mostly the wedding, but also of her friends, 'I wonder how they are all doing, wish we could see them soon,' Kagome sighed then she got an idea, her and Inuyasha would see them tomorrow, she would talk Inuyasha into it.

Although she had a feeling he wouldn't mind. 'It's settled, first thing tomorrow,' Kagome told herself with a smile. She laid back down on her nice comfy pillow about to fall into sleep than another thought came to her.

'Ugh, the wedding,' she thought to herself as preparations whirled in her head.

It was going to be a loooong night of thought.

A/N: chapter 11, wow! Lol, btw, sorry for Shippo's part being so small, at the moment he isn't that interesting, sry. Please review, it really helps.


	12. The Reunion

Chapter 12: The Reunion

Kagome woke the next morning, surprisingly fully refreshed. She figured since her thoughts kept her awake last night she would feel groggy, but that wasn't the case at all. She figured it was the excitement of today, the day they would hopefully meet up with their friends.

Kagome smiled as she stretched. She looked over at the floor about to ask Inuyasha if they could go, but he wasn't there. Kagome frowned confused as she hopped out of bed and went downstairs. She smelt something really good, making her smile again.

'Ah, the sweet smell of mom's cooking,' she thought to herself happily. As she entered the kitchen she froze surprised, it wasn't her mom in the kitchen making breakfast, it was… "Inuyasha," she said coming into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Hey, good morning," he said smiling as he brought her a plate of breakfast, "Your mom, brother and grandpa has already ate, I made this for us," he said bringing his plate and sitting down across from her. She looked at him blinking, unable to speak.

'It's not like him to get up in a good mood and start cooking like this,' she thought taking a bite of her food. She figured she wouldn't ruin it by complaining.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly as she woofed down another bite of omelet. Apparently her mother had taught him to make them because she hadn't.

"Yeah Kagome," he replied stuffing his face as well.

"Um, I was wondering if we could put planning the wedding on hold for just a little bit and go see Shippo, Miroku and Sango," Kagome quickly said the last part and put another piece of food in her mouth, nervous at what he would say.

He wasn't one to keep in his temper. Inuyasha looked up at her, he didn't really want to put the planning on hold, but it seemed to be important to Kagome and he wouldn't mind seeing them all again. "Sure," he said shoving another piece of omelet in.

Kagome smiled. After their hurried breakfast, which seemed to be everyday cause they were so busy, the told Kagome's family goodbye, explaining they would be back after the visit in a few days.

Kagome's mom, grandpa and Souta wished them well as they waved goodbye. Inuyasha and Kagome hurried into the well and found themselves on the other side. Kagome breathed in the air, it was different from the air in her time, but she liked it.

Then they were met with a familiar face they hadn't seen in ages, Myoga. An hour later Miroku found himself outside his and Sango's hut frustrated. He sat on a nearby rock in thought; he didn't know where to find the others. As if on cue he saw in the distance Inuyasha and Kagome bounding up the road towards his hut. Miroku's smiled wide, he stood up quickly and waved to them.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome yelled smiling. When they reached Miroku, Miroku asked confused, "How did you find us?"

"Well apparently Myoga has kept up with where everyone is now and he told us," Inuyasha explained. "So how are you and Sango," Kagome asked excitedly. Miroku's face fell, "Well, not so well," he answered.

"What happened," Kagome replied worried.

"Well for the past few days Sango's been in a mood, she gets very upset easily and it seems I can't do anything right, I just don't know what to do," Miroku explained looking pleadingly in their eyes, hoping they could help.

Kagome frowned confused, "Hmm," she said going into the hut without invite. It was her friend that obviously needed comfort and she wasn't going to wait for permission. "Kagome," Sango said happily going over to her and hugging her.

To Kagome, Sango didn't appear any different, except she generally wasn't a touchy feeling kind of person. "How are you, is Inuyasha here," Sango asked leading her friend to a comfy spot to sit down with her.

Kagome didn't have to answer the latter as Inuyasha just had entered, Miroku following at a safe distance. It was sad that it had resulted in him being afraid to be around his own wife. "Hey Inuyasha," Sango greeted smiling, turning back to Kagome, "So how are you two," she asked. Inuyasha went and sat on Sango's other side.

'She seems surprisingly happy compared to just 10 minutes ago when she was practically screaming at me,' Miroku thought going over and sitting on the other side of Kagome.

Kagome picked up Kirara and pet her, "Really good, just going through some wedding stuff right now, planning everything out," she said happy. Sango frowned, "Don't be in too much of a rush," she told her glaring over at Miroku. Miroku looked offended and gave his usually 'what did I do' look. Miroku sat there sulking as the others talked.

'Sango seems fine to me,' Kagome thought, 'although she is being rather mean to Miroku.'

Miroku ushered Kagome away out of the hut as the other two talked. He turned to her, looking desperate again, "Can you figure what's wrong with her, I mean the only thing that has changed since a few weeks ago is her attitude, but still, maybe you can pick something up with your woman's intuition," he said watching Kagome's expression.

"I don't know if there is anything wrong with her, she seems fine, did you happen to do anything to her," Kagome asked gaining a frown at him. "No, nothing to deserve the reactions I've been receiving," Miroku answered as he raised his hands up in defense. Kagome stood there thinking. Inuyasha and Sango walked out of the hut, "Well are you two ready to go see Shippo, Myoga told us where he was before he scampered off, little pest," Inuyasha said.

"Ok," Kagome said smiling, forgetting all about helping Miroku. Miroku let out an exasperated sigh as he saw the glare Sango shot him. The four packed some things and headed off into the right direction.

Sango rode on Kirara, Kagome hitched a ride on Inuyasha and poor Miroku was left by himself running beside them. Sango had refused letting him on. They had made it a ways ahead when Sango gave a confused look, something was wrong.

"Kirara, let me off," she demanded patting the two tailed demon cat gently, but enough to get her attention. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped as they saw Kirara land behind them. Miroku could tell something was wrong also as he saw the cat land.

"Sango," he asked trapped on whether he should go to her or stay back. Sango hurried off Kirara and ran to the nearest bush. The others watched worried as Sango threw up into the shrubbery. Sango then raised up, pale faced as she cleaned herself off.

She stood there, her mouth slightly opened in surprise.

'What's wrong with me,' she wondered as she turned towards the others. Miroku couldn't take it, even if he got yelled at, he ran to her side and put his arm around her, "Are you ok," he asked concerned. Sango took a deep breath before she answered, "I think…so."

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Kagome said worried about Sango's condition.

"No, it's ok, I want to go," Sango said slightly leaning on Miroku. She was still aggravated with him, but she was at the point where she didn't care, she wanted him to be there for her. "Are you sure," Miroku asked.

Sango nodded and gave him a weak smile. So Sango climbed back onto Kirara and even let Miroku ride with her, just in case she needed him. 'Besides,' Sango thought to herself, 'I love it when he cares so much about me.'

They had finally made it to Shippo's village. The four of them entered and saw their young friend. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara," Shippo jumped for joy as he saw his friends. He hurried over to them as quickly as his little fox feet could go.

"I missed you all," he said jumping up and hugging them each. They all decided to have a little reunion picnic on the hill nearby, slightly outside the village. All of them enjoyed the feast that Kagome, once again prepared for them. They all sat there and talked, catching up.

'I feel better, strange,' Sango thought, but didn't give it another thought as she got caught up in the stories. It seemed Miroku coming to see if she was ok was just what the two needed.

They were now laughing together and even snuggling together. It was just like the night they got married. All seemed perfect, but unfortunately it wasn't to last. Sango began to feel lightheaded and Miroku noticed.

His smile became a worried look as he took his wives hand firmly.

"Are you alright," he asked full of concern. The others noticed and watched, worried also.

"Miroku, I," she started as her eyes looked around, her vision became blurry. Then she fainted into Miroku's arms.

"Sango," he said trying to wake her.

"Let's get her to Kaede," he said picking her up in his arms.

The others nodded and quickly followed a hurried Miroku as they left the peaceful hill and towards the hectic village where Kaede lived.

A/N: wow, I started typing and couldn't stop, 'must…be…able…to resist,' lol, well there you have it, chapter 12, pretty please review


	13. The Cause of the Problem

Chapter 13: The Cause of the Problem

The group had arrived to Kaede's and after they explained to her what happened Kaede ushered them in and Miroku set her down easily.

"I have seen this with women before," Kaede smiled examining Sango, hearing her symptoms, "of course I assure ye it is nothing to worry about," she told them.

About that time Sango had stirred and slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"What happened to me," she asked confused as she saw Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara looking at her. She blinked a few times and sat up, with the help of Miroku.

"Kaede was about to explain to us why you have been moody and sick lately," Miroku said taking his wife's hand and turned back to Kaede. Sango looked at her as well, wanting some answers.

'For crying out loud, has these youngsters really not have a clue what's going on' Kaede thought putting a hand on her head.

She shook her head also then looked back at all of them, "I believe that Sango here is pregnant," Kaede explained letting out a frustrated sigh.

Everyone's face shown how shocked they were, but not as shocked looking, of course, than Miroku and Sango's faces. Sango sat there trying to take it all in.

Miroku's eyebrows twitched, his mouth gaped wide open and he felt like the room was spinning. He tried to grasp his ground, but fell over backwards, causing his wife to jump.

"He asks all those girls to bear his child, but when it really happens he can't take it," Shippo whispered to Inuyasha. "Typical," was the only thing he said in reply.

"Miroku, are you ok," Sango asked trying to get him to sit up. When he did he gasped, "Pre..pregnant," he stuttered. He looked over at Sango and she gave him an innocent 'surprise' look.

Kagome smiled, "Congratulations you two," she told them excitedly, going over and hugging them both.

"I have some herbs that is good for pregnancy, I will gather ye some Sango," Kaede said getting up and allowing the friends to talk among themselves.

Kagome on the other hand figured that the parents to be should be left alone to talk. So Kagome got up, "I really am happy for you guys," she said with a big smile.

"Thank you Kagome," Sango smiled back.

Kagome turned, "Inuyasha, why don't we go help Kaede," she said nicely.

"I don't want to," Inuyasha yawned lazily.

Kagome gave him a daring glare and as soon as he saw this his face looked scared and he quickly followed.

When Kagome and Inuyasha was outside, Kagome hollered back, "Shippo."

Shippo groaned, not wanting to leave either and not getting the message.

"Shippo," Kagome hollered again, more irritation in her voice. Shippo finally ran out not wanting for Kagome to get angry with him.

Miroku and Sango sat there, not really knowing what to say or if they were sure they fully grasped the idea yet.

Sango sighed and Miroku turned to her. Sango turned to him, "So we're having a baby," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, I guess so," she replied as she let the thought wash over her, 'her a mom and Miroku a father.'

A/n: phew, another chapter, well I would first like to give special thanks to my reviewers, I really appreciate all of them :)


	14. Dealing with Things

Chapter 14: Dealing with Things

"So how do you feel about this," Miroku asked taking Sango's hand. She had been awfully quiet and it worried him.

Sango took a deep breath, the shock was lifting off of her and she turned to her husband, "Surprised, I figured we were going to start a family, but I didn't know it would be so soon."

Miroku nodded, after the shock left him he got a feeling of joy, but he wasn't sure she felt the safe, "Sango," he shifted his body to face her.

She turned her head and looked at him, "What," she asked.

"Are you happy," Miroku asked her wanting to know how she deeply felt. Sango bit her bottom lip and gazed into his dark blue eyes, he looked concerned.

She frowned at this, 'was he worried that I'm not happy about this?' she thought to herself.

'Does she think this was a mistake,' Miroku wondered.

Then he saw her smile and nod, "Yeah, I am," she answered a happy tear rolling down her cheek. She sniffled as she was now crying with happiness and laughed a little as Miroku's smile grew, perhaps to its fullest extent.

'She's the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world' Miroku thought wrapping her into a romantic hug, "Me too."

'I'm glad he is happy about this,' Sango thought smiling as she hugged him back.

Shippo burst through the hut, "Sorry you two, but a demon attacked," Shippo said frightened.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Miroku ran outside to help the others.

"Shippo, you stay here," Sango ordered putting her slayer outfit on like she always did to fight a demon like she always did, not even thinking about her being pregnant. Grabbing her weapon, she rushed outside.

The demon was a huge snake with its front part extended above them what seemed to be fifty feet and its lower part coiled on the ground.

"Lady Kaede, please go back inside while we handle this demon," Miroku ordered, not noticing Sango behind him.

"Kirara," Miroku heard Sango yell and saw her jump on the cat demon's back and took off into the sky, her boomerang ready.

"Sango, no," he yelled. "Sango, be careful," Kagome yelled.

But Sango ignored them.

She shouted the name of her great weapon and let it go, aiming for its head.

The boomerang hit the top of its head and made a big gash along side it and making it angry.

The massive snake squirmed in pain and shot a beam of light towards Sango, but Kirara dodged it just in time.

"Kirara, come back," Miroku ordered getting mad himself, 'how could she go and risk the baby like that.'

Kirara obeyed as she joined Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. "What the hell do you think you're doing," Miroku asked as Sango jumped off of Kirara with a frown.

"What do you think, I'm trying to kill the demon," Sango argued back, not in the mood.

"Sango let us take care of it, please," Kagome said trying to be nice, figuring she didn't need to be yelled at with what she was going through.

"Stay out of it Kagome," Inuyasha growled turning to Kagome, "She has every right getting yelled at," Sango glared at him, 'excuse me,' she thought.

Inuyasha continued, "She shouldn't be dealing with demons, she should let us take care of them."

Sango turned to Miroku, "Look, it is my duty in life to kill demons, I..AM..A DEMON SLAYER," she said making sure to emphasize on the last two words.

"I KNOW, BUT YOU'RE DUTY RIGHT NOW IS TO PROTECT OUR CHILD," Miroku yelled. Everyone went quiet; they had forgotten they were dealing with a demon, which was having time to recuperate.

Sango stood there, shocked by not only how he had shouted at her, but the words themselves. All the years after being taught to slay demons and being a demon slayer made it hard for her to just give that up all of a sudden. She never thought of the day she would have to quit what she was born to do because she was pregnant.

Miroku's face softened from the furious one he had shown as he thought about how harsh he sounded.

The group heard something behind them and they turned, the demon had shot a ball of energy right at them and because it was so big, they had no time to get out of the way.

A/N: well there it is another chapter, hope you liked it, please review


	15. More Dealing

Chapter 15: More Dealing

The blast hit full force and knocked everyone out from its landing spot in different directions. No one was hit unconscious, but they all seemed bruised.

Inuyasha quickly got up from his spot on the ground, "Kagome are you ok?" he asked looking over to her as she started picking herself from the dirt.

When she nodded, Inuyasha turned back to the demon, "Hey, ugly, we were having a conversation," he said as he used the wind scar.

Miroku lifted his head and looked over to Sango worried. She seemed to be ok, but he rushed to her side just in case.

She tried picking herself from the ground and with Miroku's help she stood, brushing herself off. "Sango, I'm so sorry I yelled at you," he said hugging her, "Are you ok," he asked.

"I'm fine," she pulled from him, she didn't like that he was telling the truth about her being careful of fighting demons and her hormones were making her angry at him for telling her off like that.

Miroku looked disappointed in her rejection towards him, he was only concerned. He turned to look at Inuyasha defeating the demon with one swipe, he could handle most of the demon attacks anyhow, why did she have to worry so much about helping, oh right she's a demon slayer.

Inside the hut Sango had changed back into her more comfortable kimono, it was hard to get comfortable these days for her. She sighed, 'it will be harder and harder to wear that slayer outfit and then I'll get too pregnant to wear it.'

The four of them sat in the hut nursing their wounds, except Inuyasha, of course, who shrugged it off as nothing.

As Kagome pushed the issue of nursing his wounds, him yelling at her that he was fine and starting an argument, Miroku turned to Sango, who rubbed medicine on a cut on her arm, wincing at the pain.

He wished he was the one taking care of her, but he didn't want another run in like when she first got pregnant, her practically throwing things at him and crying.

Sango looked at him with an emotionless face then back at her next wound to be treated.

Miroku sighed, now instead of yelling at him, she was giving him the silent treatment, he couldn't decide which was worse.

He watched her as she nursed Kirara's wound, making sure not to look directly at him.

'This is crazy, I'm afraid to approach my wife because she might not like it,' Miroku thought getting up and exiting the hut, very frustrated.

Sango noticed this, but kept working on hers and Kirara's wounds.

Kagome noticed this and when she finally finished bandaging Inuyasha's wound, who she had to give a 'sit' command to, got up and followed Miroku outside to talk to him.

"Miroku, what happened?" she asked.

Miroku turned to her, "I don't know what to do, she's mad at me again, I know she has demon fighting in her blood, but I think protecting our child is more important, I don't want anything to happen to them and it doesn't seem worth it to me to fight demons when she has us," Miroku explained shaking his head.

Kagome gave him a small smile, "Maybe you should tell her all of that, Miroku, it's probably really hard for her right now, not only excepting she's going to be a mother, but she doesn't really know how to stop fighting and even if she needs to take it easy for a while, it's still hard for her, plus all she's feeling right now being pregnant, you have to take it easy on her," she told him.

Miroku smiled, understanding and he nodded. Kagome motioned with her head towards the hut and he got her message.

The two of them went back inside, "Sango, can I talk to you please," he asked as nicely as possible.

Sango looked up at him and finally got up from her spot and followed him outside.

Before she could say anything he turned to face her, "Sango, I love you and I love our baby, I don't want anything to happen to either of you, I know you're a demon slayer and it's your responsibility, but now it's my responsibility to take care of you and you have your friends who will protect you too, you're not in this alone, I just want you to be careful and safe, I know we just found out that you're pregnant and I haven't been a father long, but I still really care about this baby and I will do anything for it and you," he told her grasping her hands in his.

Sango had tears in her eyes, those words meant a lot to her, but she knew what she had to do, "Miroku, I know I have you and the others, but I can be careful and I am careful, I feel like demon fighting is my identity, you can't expect me to give my identity up that easily, now I know I can't fight when I get really pregnant, but I promise you I will be real careful, I love this baby too and I'm not about to ruin what I have growing inside of me," she said hoping to get through to him.

Miroku took a deep breath, "Sango a demon came close to dangerously hurting you just now, I couldn't bare it if it actually had," he said calmly, why was she being so stubborn?

Sango tightened her grip on his hands and smiled, "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere while I have to live for my child, I am here to protect our baby, trust me," she said still crying.

Miroku took in the words and hugged her and this time she hugged him back.

A/N: I'm sorry if it seems slow, had to get that out of the way though, hope you liked it anyhow, who do you think was right- Miroku or Sango? please review :)


	16. Fox Demon Girl

Chapter 16: Fox Demon Girl

A/N: thank you for all the reviews, I wanted to wait a little longer before I posted this, but I wanted to get working on the next chapter, I have a bunch of ideas so yeah, anyway hope you like the chapter :)

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo agreed to stay around a bit more to help take care of the moody Sango. Inuyasha complained in the beginning telling Kagome they needed to start planning their wedding.

Kagome explained to him that they would do that first thing afterwards and she felt that helping Sango was their main priority at the moment, she was sure she would have done the same for her.

Miroku thought it best to return to the village where he and Sango live.

So after Kaede gave Sango some herbs she felt would be very helpful during pregnancy for the baby and the nausea they were headed down the dirt road to Miroku and Sango's home which was off a ways from their village, near the forest.

Finally arriving, it was around dinner time and Kagome started preparing them all a special celebration meal for the news of the pregnancy.

Sango sat near the corner holding her nose in disgust. She kind of felt that it was rude to do so about Kagome's cooking, but she didn't care, her overly sensitive nose brought sickness to her stomach.

'Is this how Inuyasha feels at times,' Sango thought feeling sorry for him and a tear ran down her cheek, 'hold on, am I tearing up because I feel sorry for Inuyasha, just great,' she thought backing up into the corner more.

She wanted to escape the hut, but figured it wouldn't be nice running out of a celebration that was partly for her.

When Kagome had finished and made everyone a plate of food, Miroku took two and handed one to Sango, who shook her head furiously.

"Sango, sweetie, you have to eat," Miroku said urging the food near her once more. Sango glared at him, keeping her hands on her nose.

"Come on Sango, I added the herbs Kaede gave you to your food, just try it," Kagome tried taking a bite of her rice.

Sango looked from Kagome back to Miroku, uncertain.

"Sango, please, you need to eat for you and the baby, it's important," Miroku added, his eyes pleading.

Sango took a deep breath and, with one hand still on her nose, she took the plate with the other.

Miroku watched intently, making sure she ate, as she took the chopsticks in her hand and took a little piece of food from the plate into her mouth. Sango chewed slowly, her eyes on Miroku; she really didn't like to be watched while she ate.

"Is it good, Sango," Kagome asked taking a sip from her drink. Sango stopped chewing, covered her mouth with her hands and ran outside.

Miroku closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, 'she was so close.'

Sango opened the door of the hut, her face paler than before, "I thought you said you put the herbs in it," she whispered angrily.

"I did, but you didn't eat enough and it didn't have time to settle," Kagome stated uneasy. "Well it's not going to have time to settle," Sango practically yelled at her, her nostrils flaring.

Shippo gave a yelp and ran behind Kagome, "she looks scary," he said afraid of what she would do.

Miroku quickly went to his wife's side to calm her down; for once he wasn't the bad person in her eyes. Miroku led her back to her sitting spot with his arm around her, "Here sit down and you can finish eating," he said sitting down beside her.

"I'm not eating," Sango refused crossing her arms in stubbornness.

After some much comfort to Sango and determination from him, Miroku had finally gotten Sango to eat all of her food and drink all of her water.

"How are you feeling," he asked rubbing her hand softly.

Sango smiled, "Actually I feel pretty good," she said turning to Miroku.

Miroku smiled also, "See, the herbs worked, but you have to eat," he told her squeezing her hand slightly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I smell a demon," he said and the others looked up at Inuyasha who stood.

Then they heard knocking and got confused, "Odd for a demon to knock like that," Inuyasha frowned, but then they heard a voice.

"Please open the door, please, help me," the voice pleaded.

The group looked questioning at each other and finally Inuyasha, with a hand on his sword just in case, went to the door and slung it open.

There stood a frightened little fox demon girl, about Shippo's age. She had slightly lighter red hair than Shippo that she wore in a ponytail also and wore similar clothes except suitable for a girl. She also had the same kind of bushy tail and pointy ears.

Without hesitation the fox demon child ran inside, between Inuyasha's legs.

Inuyasha looked up to see a huge demon heading for the hut, obviously for the fox, 'great, stupid fox kid, lead it right to us,' Inuyasha thought pulling his sword from its sheath.

"Everyone stays inside, I can take care of this puny demon," Inuyasha bravely ordered as he left the hut, closing the door behind him.

The fox demon girl sat in the corner opposite the door, away from the others shaking in fright from the demon, her eyes closed.

Kagome and Sango looked at each then back at the girl. Shippo walked over and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's ok, Inuyasha will take care of that demon, you're safe here," he said cheerfully.

The girl looked up at Shippo and her face slowly lit up, "Really, I'm safe now," she said and after Shippo gave her a warm smile and nod without warning she gave him a huge hug.

Shippo blushed and Kagome and Sango laughed a little, seemed Shippo had a new friend.

"So what is your name," Kagome asked nicely as the girl pulled away from the hug, smiling and blushing.

"My name is Akemi, my parents and I were traveling to this protected village for fox demons and my parents were killed by that demon, I barely managed to come this far," Akemi explained lowering her head in sadness.

Shippo looked at her sympathetic, he was an orphan as well, "That's the village I live in Akemi and when I head back there you can join me," he smiled at her.

Akemi looked at him, her face lighting up again. Inuyasha reentered the hut, with an accomplished smile. Akemi went over and hugged Inuyasha's leg, "Thank you for saving me from the horrible demon," she told him happily.

Inuyasha looked down at her, shocked, "Uh, you're welcome," he replied.

They gave Akemi some food and water as she joined them.

"So you invited her to stick around with us until you go back to your village so she could go with you," Inuyasha asked summing it up, not knowing if he appreciated the idea that he just let her stick around without asking any of the adults.

"Yep," Shippo said smiling, he loved his friends, but sometimes wished when they were too busy he had someone to play with and now he did, he was the happiest fox demon boy in all of the feudal era.

Inuyasha sighed, 'great, now there will be two annoying fox demons running around,' he thought to himself.

A/N: that's it of chapter 16, I didn't really plan to add Akemi, but since krazygirl140 mentioned a girlfriend for him, I figured it was time to give Shippo more attention, it is a story about how they all lived after naraku, hence the name, lol, so yeah, hope you liked it.


	17. The Band of Whirlwind Demons

Chapter 17: The Band of Whirlwind Demons

It was the beginning of Sango's fourth month of being pregnant and the others were starting to feel that Miroku and Sango could handle things on their own.

After being with them for two weeks Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't hold off on planning the wedding anymore, even Kagome had agreed that they needed to continue with the plan.

Shippo and Akemi had grown closer in the couple of weeks spent together. They would go outside together and play like any other children, laughing and running together. Kagome swore she even saw them hold hands on the hill nearby.

Sango was nervous of the idea of her friends leaving, they had been such a big help, but she was also glad her and Miroku could spend time alone together.

Now they stood outside as Inuyasha and Kagome, hand in hand and all packed up, was about to leave.

"Now, we will be checking in so don't worry, you'll be fine," Kagome told Sango seeing the tears in her eyes. Sango had been really emotional and every time something like this happened she couldn't help but cry. Sango nodded, she knew they would be fine, but she would miss her friends all the same.

Kagome gave Sango a sympathetic smile and hug before her and Inuyasha finished up their goodbyes and left, back to Kagome's time to plan things out. "Well bye you guys," Shippo said turning back to Miroku and Sango, Akemi by him. Miroku and Sango smiled down at him, their little kitsune friend.

"Don't cry Sango, we will all see each other again soon," Shippo said jumping up and giving them a hug. Sango nodded, she knew he was right, but still.

"Thanks for all your help Shippo," Sango said smiling. Shippo returned the smile then turned and headed out with Akemi into the huge world and their awaited future.

The married couple watched as they left, Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

When they couldn't see the two fox children anymore they turned and headed back into the hut holding hands.

-------------------------

Later in Kagome's time she and Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table at her house going over wedding arrangements.

"Ok, so since we're having the wedding here, we should really pick something for you that will be appropriate in this era," Kagome told Inuyasha shifting through piles of papers. They had decided that they would only invite her family and a few friends, just something small.

"Like what," Inuyasha asked a scared look on his face, what was she going to make him wear.

"Well my friends are going to be there as well so we have to at least cover up those ears," Kagome sighed before she continued, "meaning you'll have to wear a top hat," Kagome explained.

"A what hat," Inuyasha asked an eyebrow raised.

Kagome drew him a picture of one on a scrap piece of paper and showed him. Inuyasha sighed, he hated the idea of it, but Kagome was the one that wanted to have the wedding in her own time so that her family could be there and he supported her in this decision, even if it meant wearing clothes he didn't want to.

---------------------------

As they discussed the wedding, back in the feudal era Shippo had transformed into a balloon and was carrying Akemi on him so she could take a nap. Shippo smiled up at her, he felt as though he was falling in love with her, an innocent puppy love.

He sighed, he couldn't wait until they arrived to the fox demon village and having Akemi there with him made it seem so much better.

Suddenly a huge strong wind blew and Shippo tried with all his little might to move through it, but it was no use, something was happening. The sky turned very dark and something was coming.

Shippo looked around frantically and finally had to transform back into his original form. Shippo caught Akemi in his arms. "What's happening," Akemi said frightened as she shivered.

A whirlwind moved in front of them and as the two fox demons tried getting away whirlwinds swept up all around them, they were trapped.

"Shippo, I'm scared," Akemi said. Shippo stood in front of her protectively, "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he told her.

The whirlwinds finally disappeared and left a band of demons that circled around the foxes.

The demons were grayish, full of muscle, had long snouts and large pointy ears, resembling a very muscled wolf. Tied to their waist belts were swords. They looked ferocious and were letting out growling noises.

Shippo's eyes surveyed all of the demons around them and then he frowned, they were not going to ruin things for him now, not while he was so happy.

"Fox fire," Shippo yelled lashing out huge amounts of green fire at all of the demons, "Quick, Akemi, come on," Shippo yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her to safety into the near by forest, knowing it wouldn't hold them off long.

They had run as fast as their little fox feet could carry them and fortunately out of harms way. When they knew they were far enough away in the forest for the demons not to come after them they stopped to rest, panting.

"Thank you Shippo," Akemi said hugging him. Shippo blushed and gave her a quick smile and nod, "Let's go, the sooner we get to the village the better," he took her by the hand and they made their way through the forest not looking back.

-------------------------------

Miroku and Sango heard cries outside in the village they lived near. Not even bothering to ask his permission or what he thought, Sango suited up in her demon's slayer outfit, ignoring how uncomfortable it was. She then hurried outside.

Miroku rolled his eyes and quickly followed her. Whirlwinds were gathering in the village ripping through huts. "I sense demonic auras," Miroku said frowning, "from those whirlwinds."

Sango's eyes grew, 'the whirlwinds are the demons,' she thought frowning also.

It seemed the demons weren't interested in showing themselves, but continued ripping through it, heading right for Miroku and Sango.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled letting go of her weapon. Instead of the boomerang destroying the whirlwind, the whirlwind pulled it inside the spinning cycle and the Hiraikotsu started spinning in sync with the whirlwind.

Sango watched confused. The Hiraikotsu was flung back quickly towards its master, too quickly

Miroku rushed in front of Sango and managed to stop the huge boomerang with his staff.

It seemed like this made the demons angrier and they showed their true ugly form, revealing the same appearance as the demons that attacked Shippo and Akemi.

"Strange I never seen demons like that," Miroku said frowning, "Who ever you demons are, stay away from my wife," he ordered holding up his staff, ready for a fight.

The demons growled and turned themselves back into whirlwinds. One of them dodged around Miroku and sucked Sango up into the swirling cycle.

"Sango," Miroku yelled, but another whirlwind stopped him, blocking his way. Miroku glared at the demon whirlwind and forced his staff within the whirlwind sending his powers into it causing the demon to burst into nothing.

Miroku ran to the one who entrapped Sango and repeated the attack, catching Sango in his arms.

Miroku helped her to her feet and she rebalanced herself on the firm ground. When Miroku felt she was ok he turned back to the remaining demons and charged at them.

When Sango could stand straight she tried getting an idea, she knew her boomerang wouldn't work, but she had something that did. She tied her mask onto her face and pulled out her gas powder, throwing it at a nearby demon.

The demon formed into itself and let out a nasty growl, showing its razor sharp teeth.

Sango glared at the demon and threw her boomerang at it, this time hitting it square on, but it had no effect on the muscled demon.

The demon snarled and ran towards Sango in a rage, raising it's sword in the air.

Sango panicked, but quickly pulled her own sword out and stopped the demon's sword just in time, inches from her face.

Sango used all the strength she had to hold the blade off, but she grunted as she felt that she couldn't hold out much longer, the demon was too strong.

"Miroku," Sango tried yelling as her grip began to weaken.

Miroku looked over; he had just defeated the next to last demon, and quickly came to her aid, stabbing the demon in the side with his staff, angrily.

The demon turned and brought his sword from Sango's sword and directed it towards Miroku. Sango dropped to the ground, letting go of her sword and taking deep breaths.

Miroku blocked it with his staff and they began dueling between sword and staff, back and forth, blocking and serving.

Finally Miroku and the demon held in one spot, both blocking, the demon's back towards Sango. Sango grabbed her sword and crawled over to where the two stood in an equal match and stabbed the demon in the back with her sword.

The demon moaned in pain giving Miroku enough time to destroy it once and for all. After it disappeared for good, Sango's sword fell to the ground.

"Are you ok," Miroku asked kneeling beside Sango, worry written all over his face.

Sango nodded looking at the spot where the demon had died, 'what was with those demons,' Sango thought, she had a bad feeling about them.

Miroku hugged Sango, 'this is the second time since she got pregnant that I felt I could lose her and it terrifies me, I wish she would listen to me, listen to reason, if she keeps on like this, I'm afraid that something really will happen to her.'

A/N: I know not much Inuyasha and Kagome, sorry, I hope it was still ok, please review and tell me what you think :)


	18. Doubt, Stress and Love

Chapter 18: Doubt, Stress and Love

Sango had changed and decided to take a refreshing bath in the hot spring near the edge of the forest. She didn't talk to Miroku because she didn't want him to go off on her about battling; she wasn't in the mood for it.

After undressing she slowly dipped into the spring, her body relaxing in the warm water. She closed her eyes and just sat there, enjoying every minute of it.

Her eyelids were growing heavy with tiredness, not only from trying to hold off a strong demon, but her pregnancy wore her down and over the couple of months she could tell a huge change.

She gently put a hand on her stomach, she didn't know what it meant to be a mother, or if she even had what it took to be one. She wanted to be a good mother, of course, but could she?

She heard soft footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around, she knew who it was. Miroku had followed her into the forest, worried about her. She wasn't only putting herself in danger by battling demons, but he had been concerned for the reasons Kagome had told him. Miroku knew she was going through a hard time, but he didn't want her to have to go in it alone.

He too began to undress, leaving his clothes in a pile next to Sango's kimono and green skirt. Sango looked into the water as Miroku eased behind her onto a rock in the water that she was leaned up against.

They could remember all too well back when Sango would have freaked if she caught Miroku watching her and Kagome bathe in a hot spring and she would throw a huge boulder on top of him, but they were now married and it didn't bother her like that anymore.

Neither one said a word to each other as Miroku brought his hands to her shoulders and began messaging them. Sango's head rolled back slightly as she enjoyed her message, it felt so nice. Miroku then caressed her neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sango just closed her eyes and took it all in, she needed a relaxation like this and she knew that he knew that as well.

Miroku began to kiss her neck and bring his hands down her arms; if anyone could make Sango relax it was him. It had also been a long time since they had any intimacy together, actually they hadn't since she got pregnant, her mood, aches and rejoining friends made it hard to be intimate.

Sango started to melt within his grasp; it had been so long since they had been close like this she almost forgot how good it felt.

Miroku brought his hands tenderly on the bump of her abdomen and stopped kissing. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked down at her stomach, he hadn't even seen her exposed since the slight bump had appeared, making it certain she was indeed pregnant.

Sango rested her head on his and smiled as she also looked down at her stomach, placing her hands on his that had rested on her bump.

Miroku was smiling as well, that was his child in there, and he was going to be a daddy, utter contentment washed over him, but as soon as he felt the joy he soon felt terror. What if something happened to the baby? Sango was going out and risking her life to take down demons, what if she didn't make it one day?

Sango looked at him and back down to her stomach with sadness, she could tell what he was thinking. He had been worried that something would happen to her and his child and it would have been all her fault.

Sango started crying, had she really been that selfish? Demon slaying was all she knew how to do and in the process she had risked her own child, if anything had happened to her baby she couldn't live with herself knowing it had been her fault.

Miroku saw that she was crying, "Sango," he said.

"Miroku, I've been such a terrible mother, I've been slaying demons and not even thought of the consequences, I'll never be a good mother," she said, tears running down her face.

Miroku hated seeing her cry, "No, Sango, you'll be a great mother, you have a big heart and you would do whatever it took to protect your child," he told her hugging her close.

Sango shook her head, how could he tell her that when she was out their risking herself, "No, I've been an awful mother already and the baby isn't even born yet," she cried burying her face into his chest.

Miroku took a deep breath, "You're not used to the idea that you have to take it easy, you've been dealing with demons for many years and suddenly you have to let that go, it's hard," he explained pulling away and taking her head in his hands.

She looked up at him as he continued, "But you're going to be so great at this, I know you love this child already and you are strong enough to be the mother you want to be for your child, I believe in you and I love you," he said smiling at her.

More tears fell from Sango's eyes as she smiled, "Thank you Miroku," she said and kissed him passionately on his lips.

-----------------------

"How's everything going," Kagome's mom asked as she peeked into the kitchen at her daughter and future son-n-law.

"Great, just great," Kagome lied giving her mom a huge smile. Her mother smiled, "Good, let me know if I can help," she said and left.

Kagome took a deep breath, "We've been at this for a while, if it means so much to you, we'll have light blue decorations, it doesn't matter," Inuyasha grumbled from the other side of the kitchen.

Kagome scowled, "Look this is both our wedding, I can't plan everything you know," she argued.

"Well really all that matters is that I am going to have you as my wife, so I don't see a big deal in any of the rest," Inuyasha told her rolling his eyes at the stack of papers.

"It's supposed to be real special and memorable," Kagome shot back flipping through the stack once again.

Inuyasha huffed, "I thought you said we weren't going to do anything big, just small and cheap."

"Yeah, but," she stopped, what kind of wedding did she want anyhow, she gasped, maybe they wasn't ready to get married.

Kagome lowered her head, 'just what I need, all this stress, I only plan to get married once, it has to be special, right?' she thought trying to make up her mind.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Hey," she looked up at him, "I love you and all I want is you to always be with me, that's what special I'll be getting out of all of this, you," he said smiling at her, he didn't want her to get stressed when she didn't have to be.

Kagome smiled back and felt like crying, he really did love her and that meant a whole lot to her.

Kagome sighed, "I guess we can have the wedding we talked about with mom, grandpa, Souta and my friends from school," she said tearing apart the wedding plans that brought huge planning, it wasn't worth getting stressed over if in the end she would have Inuyasha anyway.

There was the point in her life that she was afraid Kikyo would rip Inuyasha from her, but in the end she had ended up with him and that's all that mattered to her now.

"So when do you think would be a good time to have the wedding," Inuyasha asked taking Kagome by the hand, across the table and bringing her from her thoughts.

Kagome smiled at him, "How about next month, it will be beautiful, being the beginning of spring and all," she answered.

"Alright, it's fine by me, but do you think we can arrange everything by then," he asked looking slightly concerned.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure of it," she answered giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well let's get started on a list of what we will need," Kagome said taking a new sheet of paper and jotting things down.

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she wrote, 'I can't believe Kagome is really going to be mine, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world,' he thought to himself.

------------------

'I'm the luckiest guy in the world,' Shippo thought as he sat next to Akemi near the stream at the fox demon village. After their run in with the whirlwind demons they had finally made it to the safety of the village and Shippo had set up Akemi at his hut. Shippo sighed happily as they swung their feet back and forth in the cool water.

Akemi turned away from Shippo, "I like you Shippo," she admitted blushing as she smiled.

Shippo smiled as well, "I like you too Akemi," he said taking her by the hand as he looked out into the horizon.

Akemi turned around and gave Shippo a surprise kiss on the cheek then turned away blushing again.

Shippo's heart fluttered as he turned to her with a big goofy smile on his face. It was his first kiss from his first girlfriend.

Shippo began to stutter words he wasn't sure was real, was this the way love felt? He wasn't very sure yet, but he knew his heart was beating faster and he felt an urge to kiss her back and so he did, tenderly on the cheek. Akemi looked back out into the horizon, smiling and biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, you wait here, I'll be right back," Shippo said and hurried off out of sight. Akemi frowned confused, 'What was up with him?' she wondered.

Shippo returned a few minutes later with a handful of beautiful pink and yellow flowers, "Here, these are for you," he told her holding them out.

"Shippo, they're beautiful," she smiled taking the flowers from him and smelled them.

Shippo watched her, she was so pretty and he was so glad he met her. 'Now I know how Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had felt before they expressed how they felt, Inuyasha and Kagome was so in love that they had a hard time expressing it because they couldn't stop the lump in their throat that they got every time they were with the other, the same with Miroku and Sango.'

Shippo never understood what made the others weak in the knees and unable to speak when they were together, now he knew.

Now Shippo was certain, he was falling in love.

A/N: and there it is, I know lots of ooey gooeyness, lol, sorry if it seems to be going slow, if it is let me know and if anyone has any ideas with Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango and Shippo/Akemi let me know, I'm running out as you can tell, lol, hope it was ok anyway, please review and btw for I changed my settings so I can get anonymous reviews now for those who like it and don't have an account or whatever


	19. A Traditional Wedding

Chapter 19: A Traditional Wedding

Kagome's wedding dress flowed gracefully to her feet and reached out behind her. It was a beautiful light blue and white traditional wedding kimono. Her hair was done up fashionably with light blue hair chop sticks.

She felt like a princess as she modeled the dress in front of her full length mirror. She smiled peacefully and sighed contently. It was finally the beginning of spring and her wedding day. She was overjoyed, but of course still a little nervous.

She had never gotten married before, although she was proposed to before Inuyasha. Kagome smiled a little at the memory of Koga's persistence.

Then she began to think of the feudal era and that made her think of her friends. She wished they could see her wedding, if only they could make it through the well. As much as Kagome wanted them to attend her wedding, she knew she couldn't have both her friends from the feudal era and her family at her wedding.

She sighed heavily, 'I should be able to have who I want at my wedding,' she thought sadly.

A knock sounded from the door, "Come in," she told whoever it was.

The door opened to reveal her mom, "Are you ready to go dear," she asked entering Kagome's room.

A wide smile shown on Kagome's face, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Her mom looked like she was going to cry, "You look so beautiful Kagome," she told her daughter taking in her appearance.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said going over and hugging her.

"Are you nervous dear," she asked brushing some of Kagome's hair back.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, "A little, but I'm happy," she answered. "I'm glad," her mom smiled at her, "I want to give you something Kagome," her mom said taking out a small box and handing it to her daughter.

Kagome took it from her and opened it. In the box lay a beautiful beaded necklace, "Oh mom, it's gorgeous," she responded in awe.

"That necklace has been in our family for generations and every bride in our family wore it to their wedding and now I want to give it to you to wear," her mother explained as she helped Kagome put it around her neck.

"Thank you mom," she smiled with tears in her eyes then gave her mother another big hug.

"Well we better get going, grandpa and Souta are ready to go downstairs," her mother told her as they broke from the hug. Kagome nodded and followed her mother downstairs and out to the car that would take them to Kagome's future with the man of her dreams.

-------------------------

Meanwhile in the feudal era Kirara meowed with concern as she rubbed against Sango's leg. Sango sat on their hut floor with her hands over her eyes, crying.

Miroku sighed from his sitting spot next to her; her hormones were getting the best of his wife once again.

"Miroku," Sango squalled, "Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding is today and we're going to miss it and it's so special," she said crying harder as she reached the last words.

Miroku took a deep breath and put his arm around his wife and let her cry into his shoulder, "Sango, please don't cry, I hate to see you cry and besides Inuyasha and Kagome will come visit us tomorrow for a bit," he tried comforting her.

"It's not the same, we should be there," Sango sobbed and sniffled.

Miroku tried another approach, "It's getting close to dinner time, are you hungry, I can fix us something up to eat, would you like that," he asked calmly as he held her to face him.

Sango looked up at him and sniffled again, starting to calm down, "Mmm hmm," she answered nodding.

Miroku chuckled slightly, he couldn't help it, her hormones were sometimes strange to him.

--------------------

Shippo sighed as he ate his supper with Akemi, 'It is Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding day, wish I could be there,' he thought, but understood the reason for having it in Kagome's era.

--------------------

Kagome and her family had made it to the shrine where her wedding was to take place. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to do the usually cake cutting and exchange of rings, but they also decided to include some Japanese tradition as well.

It was finally Kagome's cue to enter the shrine and head to the front where Inuyasha stood waiting, her smile glimmering as she focused on him, her soon to be husband. He was dressed in a traditional kimono also, which was red and he looked oh so handsome.

It seemed nothing could tear the huge smile off of the couples face as Kagome finally stood next to him to await the priests' ceremony beginning.

The priest purified Inuyasha and Kagome then handed them sake to drink.

Kagome had never drunk sake, but took the cup and drunk the whole thing, letting the wine slither down her throat. Next to her Inuyasha drunk his also with a satisfied smile.

After the refreshing drink, the priest gestured to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and read of the wedding words of commitment. Kagome smiled at him as he read them off. Then the bride and groom placed the wedding rings on each others fingers and, with the priest's permission kissed one another passionately.

Then when the ceremony was over, the couple invited their friends and family to the reception party. Kagome and Inuyasha both took hold of the cake knife and started to cut away at the ceremonial dessert, laughing.

Kagome thoroughly enjoyed herself as she got to catch up with her friends Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and even Hojo, who, to no one's surprise, brought them, something good for their health as a present. Inuyasha meanwhile struck a conversation with his new in-laws.

After the wedding Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to all the wedding guests and left for their honeymoon. They had decided to go back to the feudal era and spend some alone time together for the night.

It might not sound like much of a honeymoon, but to Kagome and Inuyasha, being together was all they needed, besides they were visiting their feudal era friends the day after anyway.

Kagome had hid the truth from her friends about where they were going, telling them somewhere plain and that they didn't need to go somewhere far or expensive and apparently that was good enough for them.

Back at the Higurashi home, Inuyasha and Kagome held each others hands, waved goodbye to Kagome's family and jumped into the shrine well for the first time as husband and wife.

A/N: hope the chapter was ok guys, didn't plan to have just a chapter with the wedding, but oh well, didn't want to drag the plans I did have with the wedding ones, so yeah, please update, oh and btw, hope the ceremony was ok, I researched Japanese wedding stuff, hopefully it was ok, anyway, tell me what you readers thought please.


	20. Kagome's Surprise

Chapter 20: Kagome's Surprise

It had become nighttime and Inuyasha and Kagome sat on top of a secluded hill and looked out at the scenery ahead. It was a beautiful night and very romantic.

A gentle spring breeze blew their hair. Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha and put her head on his muscled shoulder.

They had planned to spend the night on the hill in a huge sleeping bag that could fit both of them. They seemed it was more romantic sleeping under the millions of gorgeous sparkling stars.

Inuyasha tilted his head and planted a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead. Kagome smiled, it was nice to be loved like that, to be so close to him.

Inuyasha then wrapped Kagome within his arms, hugging her close to his body, he felt like he could stay this way forever if he could.

After a romantic picnic for their dinner, they both snuggled up to one another in the sleeping bag.

They began to kiss one another passionately under the stars and the rest; well I think you get the picture.

The next morning Kagome opened her eyes slowly and got into a sitting position as she stretched, sighing with a smile on her face, it had been an amazing night.

As she awoke more she noticed Inuyasha wasn't beside her in the sleeping bag they had shared.

Kagome frowned confused and cocked her head to the side, but then she saw Inuyasha coming towards her with their stuff in his hands, "Good morning Kagome," he smiled and then got serious, "We need to get going if we still plan to visit Miroku and Sango," he told her.

Kagome nodded, "But can we do it the traditional way," she asked grinning.

Inuyasha smiled too and rolled his eyes slightly, "Sure, hop on," he offered as he helped her onto his back.

Making sure he had all their stuff securely in his grasp he took off for the well, they had to make a couple of pit stops.

"Ok, so you're going to go get Shippo and Akemi and meet me back here in twenty minutes," Kagome said as she began to climb into the well.

Inuyasha nodded holding out the weird band she had gave him that she called a watch.

Kagome smiled and soon was gone from sight; she had a surprise for Miroku and Sango, but mostly Sango.

Twenty minutes had passed and Kagome climbed back out of the well into the feudal era and there, waiting for her, was Inuyasha and Shippo.

Shippo smiled, "Kagome," he said giving her a big hug. "Hey Shippo," Kagome smiled also, "Where's Akemi," she asked as Inuyasha helped her with what she brought as she was also carrying their bags.

"She wasn't feeling up to it so she stayed back at the village," Shippo answered then noticed Kagome's surprise, "What is that Kagome," frowning at the small container in Kagome's hand.

"You'll have to find out when we get there," Kagome answered as Inuyasha got her and Shippo on his back and sped off towards their friends' hut.

When they had finally got their Miroku and Sango was already outside waiting for them.

Inuyasha let Kagome and Shippo down to let them get all their hugs and greetings in.

"Hey you guys, congratulations on getting married," Sango greeted as she started to tear up.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks," she replied as she noticed that Sango was getting bigger, being in her fifth month, "How are you feeling," she asked.

"Pretty good, just have to deal with the usual aches and getting used to getting bigger," Sango told her rubbing her stomach.

'And those constant mood swings,' Miroku thought, not daring to say so out loud.

"Well let's get inside, I have something for you," Kagome said. So after they all got inside, Kagome sat in the middle of the floor, with a very curious Shippo on her shoulder and she began to open the container.

Shippo's eyes grew as he saw white creamy looking stuff in the container, "Wow, what is it," he asked amazed.

Kagome smiled, she knew they wouldn't have ever seen this stuff before, "Sango can I have some bowls please," she asked taking out something in her bag.

"Alright," Sango said confused as she gathered up six bowls for everyone.

Kagome took the bowls and they all stared in wonder as she scooped the white stuff with a big wooden spoon and place some in one of the bowls.

She first handed Sango the bowl and they observed with confused frowns, "Uh, Kagome, what is this," Sango asked blinking.

Kagome laughed, "It's ice cream," she told them as she took six smaller spoons from her bag.

"Ice..cream," Inuyasha said slowly, obviously there were still things he didn't know about from her time.

"Yeah, it's a milk product from my time, it's really good, this is vanilla ice cream, my mom said that she used to love this stuff when she was pregnant with my brother and me," Kagome said as she waited for Sango to try it.

Sango gave her an uneasy look, but trusted her as she took the spoon in her hand and tried it. A look of pleasure crossed Sango's lips as she smiled, it was the best thing she had ever eaten before and she made an 'Mmm' sound.

Kagome smiled, "I told you," she said as she scooped some in the other bowls for everyone else.

Sango greatly enjoyed this stuff called ice cream and it seemed to wash away her messed up hormones and ease her aches.

Soon everyone else was gobbling it up and making the same noise, Kagome was glad they liked it so much.

The friends had so much fun catching up and eating with one another again, but sadly they did have separate lives now and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo needed to be on their way.

Kagome gave Sango a hug goodbye, "You take care of yourself, ok," she told her with a warm smile, it seemed like Sango's hormones were back again as she was soon crying.

Kagome then went over and hugged Miroku, "You take care of Sango and the baby," she warned.

Miroku smiled as he hugged her back, "Don't worry, I will," he replied.

Shippo also gave Miroku and Sango hugs goodbye and Inuyasha smiled at them, he wasn't much for mushy goodbyes.

And yet again Miroku and Sango watched their friends go, knowing they wouldn't see them for a while, since Inuyasha and Kagome had to get used to being married and Shippo, well he spent most of his time following Akemi around like a love sick puppy.

A/N: I'm so sorry to end it there, I need some inspiration bad, next chapter I plan to go through the rest of Sango's pregnancy, then the chapter after be about the delivery, then so on, but I still need some more ideas, please review and tell me if this chapter was as bad as I think it was or if you actually thought it was good, either way, lol, I appreciate all the reviews and please r&r my other stories if you get a chance ;)


	21. Changing Seasons

Chapter 21: Changing Seasons

Sango seemed like she was not enjoying this pregnancy very much any more. On the other hand Miroku seemed to enjoy the fact that his wife's breast were getting bigger during this trimester. It was arriving on her sixth month and now the miserable demon slayer sat back as she was getting her swollen feet rubbed by her husband. Miroku wasn't paying attention to her feet though as he kept smiling towards her face.

"What is it," she asked suspiciously. Miroku's smile grew, "Nothing, it's just you're so beautiful when you're pregnant, like a motherly glow," he answered with a more proud smile on his face.

He could never go through what she was going through and not just because he was a man and he was very proud of her for having his child.

Sango's smiled at his words, making Miroku think of how more beautiful she looked. Sango placed a hand gently on her growing stomach, contently.

She gasped a little and smiled, for the first time she felt the baby kick with her hand, "M..Miroku," she stuttered, causing him to crawl over to her.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and placed it on her stomach where she felt her baby's foot. She bit her bottom lip, still smiling, as she looked down at her and Miroku's hands on her stomach than up at him.

A huge smile slowly played on Miroku's lips as he felt his child's kicks. A sense of tranquility washed over him, it was one of the happiest moments in his life thus far. Sango broke down in happy sobs; her feeling the baby moving inside brought her such joy. Miroku leaned over and kissed her warmly on the head then took her hand in his.

Miroku then let go of a few tears, he never thought that his wife being pregnant would affect him so emotionally. Sango saw this and brushed his tears away, they had been through so much together and seeing him this way made her love him even more.

------------------------

Kagome walked through the village her and Inuyasha now lived in happily. She wore a customary priestess outfit with her hair down as it always was. Her new roles in life were something she was getting used to, a wife and priestess of the village.

Her new permanent occupation gave her joy and pride. She loved helping the people of the village when they needed curing or healthy births, it was defiantly her calling.

Her mother and grandfather wasn't too thrilled to know she would be spending most of her life out in the feudal era, which wasn't even her own time, but she was certain it was meant to be and she had gotten used to living in an era that wasn't her own.

She was also confident in her priestess abilities, learning most from when she had spent her times with Kaede, her personal role model. It was also helpful to have medicine she could obtain in her own time and even though at first she was worried what the villagers might say of the never before seen treatment, it seemed that nobody questioned her kindness.

Inuyasha was also very proud of his wife, but it seemed like it was harder for him to get used to his new role, a half demon who was now a husband instead of someone who killed demons to survive. The new calm lifestyle was odd to him, but it had only been two weeks since getting married and Kagome knew he could learn in time.

"Lady Priestess," a voice shook Kagome from her thoughts. She looked over to a man coming up to her, "What is it," she asked kindly.

"My son was out playing and has obtained a serious wound," he explained very concerned.

Kagome nodded and followed the man inside his hut to find a young boy, around six, crying on the floor, his legs out in front of him and his mother by his side comforting him.

Kagome noticed blood dripping out of a gash in his leg; fortunately she had her medical supplies with her. Ever since becoming the priestess of the village she was nervous and wanted to prove herself, so on her trips through the village she would carry what she needed just in case.

She sat her bag on the floor and kneeled down to the squalling child, sympathetically.

She first washed and wiped away excess bleeding. She then took out her anti-infection medicine and began cleaning the wound thoroughly and lastly pulling out plenty of bandage from her bag and wrapping the wound securely.

The boy sniffled as he calmed down, knowing that he would be ok now.

Kagome smiled warmly at the child, "Thank you," the mother and father bowed to her thankfully.

Kagome nodded accepting their thanks and headed out again on her way. She sighed contently and breathed in the nice smell of the flowers nearby. She had remembered a time when her and her friends were hunting down Naraku and feeling, at times, like they wouldn't make it out alive, but they had, together.

'Her friends,' Kagome thought, 'wonder what they are all doing?'

-------------------------------

Shippo creped through the tall grass on all fours cautiously. He felt like a ferocious lion stalking its prey. Then, when he knew he found what he was looking for, he pounced up in the air landing on 'his prey'. Akemi giggled beneath him, "You found me," she laughed. Shippo rolled over to the side, holding his sides as he laughed also.

Shippo and Akemi really liked each other, but were still kids and wanted to play and have fun.

"I'm going to get you," Shippo warned playfully as he began to chase Akemi around on all fours, growling.

Akemi ran from him as she laughed, "Shippo, quit it," she said though she couldn't stop laughing.

Shippo pounced again and jumped onto Akemi, pinning her to the ground. Akemi laughed beneath him, "Get off Shippo," she ordered, but then their eyes met and both froze, staring at each other and blinking.

Shippo leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and this time without even blushing.

Two birds tweeted overhead as they flew, spring was giving way to summer.

---------------------------

Sango's second trimester was finally over with and she was growing even more anxious and nervous. Her stomach was starting to make her walk differently as she was now in her seventh month. As she sat Indian style on the hut floor, Sango closed her eyes peacefully and brought her hands up to the sides in a calming fashion.

Beside her sat Miroku, who was positioned in the same state, taking calming breaths. Sango opened one eye towards him and sighed, she felt ridiculous. He had told her that it was good for her and the baby to do these breathing, serene exercises, but all it was doing for her was making her bored and more anxious.

Miroku took one last calming breath before opening his eyes with a smile to look over at his wife. Sango quickly shut her peeping eye and acted as if she was continuing the exercise, but it didn't fool him.

"Sango, are you trying," he asked.

Sango opened her eyes, "I really don't think this is helping," she greeted her teeth.

Miroku quickly went over to her to calm her; she didn't need to be so stressed.

Sango watched as he went over and engulfed in a very passionate kiss. Sango was taken back, surprised by the sudden come on, but soon closed her eyes taking in the moment as she kissed back.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes and Sango suddenly wanted more, more of his touch and passion.

She began to undress him, which at first surprised Miroku, but soon let her continue, he had never said no to intimacy before, besides at least she wasn't stressed.

After Sango removed his robe from the top half of him, still kissing him, Miroku began to do the same with her kimono that was specially made when she started getting bigger.

Sango stopped kissing, it was weird having her stomach in they way, could she really do this when she was this pregnant?

Miroku stroked her cheek and she swallowed hard, she was already sweating, she couldn't help how she felt, she wanted him badly all of a sudden.

'Is being horny part of pregnancy symptoms,' Sango thought then she raised one eyebrow, 'wouldn't surprise me much after all I've been through.'

"Wait Miroku," Sango said disappointingly as she looked away from him, he was getting even more attractive, "I don't know about this, what if it hurts the baby," she asked biting her lip nervously, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

Miroku snorted and smiled a little, "Sango, what if I promise to be very gentle," he asked.

Sango looked back at him and blinked, pondering the thought, she felt kind of awkward, but was willing to give it a try.

She began kissing him again as more sweat started to pour from their foreheads. Miroku ran his hands through her hair and she placed her hands on his bare chest. Miroku thought that she was even more desirable now and didn't mind if her stomach was bigger.

Although Sango had felt awkward, it seemed like she had grown more comfortable with the way it was going, but soon after getting comfortable with the intimacy, Sango stopped and rose up in a sitting position, her hand on her stomach.

Miroku's face grew worried, "What's wrong Sango," he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sango gasped slightly, "I felt a slight pain in my stomach, there it is again," she said getting concerned.

Miroku frowned, "What does it mean, you can't be having the baby now," he told her shocked.

She shook her head confused, her mouth opened, but no words came out.

Miroku couldn't take it; he hurried outside and to the village, in search for the village doctor.

After arriving back with an old man with a small medical bag, the doctor went to Sango's side and started to ask her questions.

After checking her over, he stood up, "It's alright, you're not having the baby anytime soon," he reassured them.

Both frowned confused, "Then what," Sango started, but the doctor cut her off, "Those are practice contractions and nothing to worry about, it happens in the last trimester," he explained smiling.

Miroku and Sango took deep breaths in relief, "Thank you for letting us know," Miroku told the man as Sango closed her eyes, thankful.

Miroku began to give the doctor money, "No, no, it's alright, I don't need money for reassuring the heath of your baby," he told them winking.

Miroku smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it," he said and offered to walk back to the village with him, but he shook his head, "It's ok, I'll manage, you two be safe," he said heading out and back to the village.

Miroku went over to Sango and took her hand with a smile that she returned.

Month eight for Sango was pretty much the same; backaches, swollen places and fake contractions. She couldn't wait for her baby to come and relieve her from her annoying symptoms.

A good thing did come from her being pregnant; it brought her and Miroku so much closer together.

Soon August was upon them and the final month of the pregnancy.

---------------------------

"Hurry up, Inuyasha," Kagome groaned as she anxiously tapped her foot on the hut floor.

"I'm hurrying," Inuyasha growled as he got through packing his things, which wasn't much.

Finally after Kagome and Inuyasha were ready they left their village and headed west, towards Shippo's village.

--------------------------

"I'm ready Shippo," Akemi announced as she came out of their hut.

"Great, me too," Shippo replied, jumping up from his spot on the ground and glancing over at the small bundle of his things tied to a stick.

Akemi, who also carried a stick with a bundle tied to the end, smiled and the two sat on the outside part of the village to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome which wasn't long.

--------------------------

After the friends were reunited the four headed out to their next destination, of course, Miroku and Sango's place. They had all promised to be there for Sango's delivery.

-------------------------

Back at Miroku and Sango's hut, Miroku stood up uneasy as he squinted his eyes in thought. Sango watched him with worry, "What is it Miroku," she asked placing her hands protectively over her big stomach. Kirara growled and spat as she ran over in front of Sango in a protective fashion.

"You sense it to Kirara," he asked the turned to Sango, "You stay here," he ordered and left the hut quickly.

Sango nodded and obeyed as he left. Kirara stood her ground as to protect her friend.

Sango nervously shifted as she sat, hoping whatever was outside would leave her and her baby alone. She heard scuffling outside and she turned to Kirara, "Kirara I want you to go and help," she told her.

Kirara turned to face her and meowed uncertainly, but then saw the look she gave her and hurried to help Miroku.

Outside Miroku was battling some of those weird whirlwind demons who, to his surprise, came back and attacked.

Kirara transformed and battled a couple of the putrid demons.

They heard a scream and a crash coming from the hut and Miroku quickly turned around to see Sango being abducted in one of the demon's whirlwinds as it smashed through the hut again.

Fear washed over him, "No, Sango," he yelled, just when he was going to get on Kirara and chase after, he heard a familiar voice yell, "Wind Scar."

He turned and saw that his friends had arrived and Inuyasha was cutting away at the remaining demons.

When he was sure they were all gone Miroku turned to them, "Sango has been captured, we have to follow the demon," he told them and hoped on Kirara's back.

After throwing their things inside the hut, Inuyasha positioned Kagome on his back as Shippo transformed into a hawk and carried Akemi.

The six of them sped off as fast as they could towards the demon ahead, hoping it would lead them to the source of the problem, so they could destroy whoever was the mastermind and save Sango.

A/N: phew, sorry the chapter was so long, longest one I've wrote, lol, and sorry if it seemed rushed, had to get through the whole pregnancy stuff, oh and I know I didn't mention Kirara until the end, forgot about her :( well anyway hope you liked the chapter nonetheless and to my readers I'm almost done with chapter 22, which is about Sango having the baby so if you want me to continue please review, even if it's one word, I really appreciate it.


	22. A Hectic Arrival

Chapter 22: The Hectic Arrival

Before Sango opened her eyes she noticed that she was standing on her swollen feet. She also heard dripping water and smelled a horrible stench. Wherever she was, it smelled of demons, rotting bones and dead humans. 

'Dead humans,' she snapped her eyes open in fright. 

She looked around and realized she was in a demon's cave that seemed to be empty. 

She frantically struggled trying to free herself from chains that bound her to the cave wall. Then she stared sadly down at her round belly, wishing she could rub it and soothe her kicking child within. 

At least she knew that her baby was still alive inside her and that seemed to be the only thing she was relieved with at the moment. She then felt an all too familiar slight pain in her stomach.

Sango began to panic as thoughts rushed around in her mind, 'I've been having the same pain all day, does this mean what I think it means? What if I go into labor early and I'm stuck here alone with demons? Why did they bring me here? They better not hurt my baby' 

She began to cry, she was so close to her due date and this couldn't be particularly good for the baby. 

Causing more stress than she knew she shouldn't have, Sango tried calming her nerves, taking deep breaths, if she was in labor, she needed to calm down.

She heard footsteps coming from deeper in the cave, coming towards her. She stared into the shadows ahead to see a form getting closer. She kept her eyes on the form as it made its way into the light. 'He must be the leader of those demons,' Sango thought watching as the demon come up to her. 

He looked a lot like a human with medium black hair, but had pointed ears, fangs, tattoos on his face and a black boa type thing like Sesshoumaru wrapped around him and he was dressed in a warrior outfit. She gulped as he stopped and gave her a cold evil look, 'He must be a dog demon like Sesshoumaru was.' 

She had never been so terrified in her life, not even when they were defeating Naraku, because now not only was her life at stake, but her baby's as well. Her hormones didn't help any; she had always felt the need to battle against an evil demon and always got a surge of braveness from all her years training to be a demon slayer. It seemed like all of that was gone now, replaced with fear for her child's life and the need to escape from the demon's grasp. 

Sweat poured down her face as the demon stretched out a hand towards her stomach. 'Please no,' she wanted to beg him, but no words came out, she was frozen in fear. The demon closed his eyes and Sango felt pain again from her stomach and sent to her brain, letting her know the pain was getting stronger. 

The demon stopped and Sango took a deep breath as the pain began to stop. The demon began to gain a very angry expression and turned around as a bunch of the whirlwind type demons appeared in the cave ahead of them. 

"Does this girl look like a demon to you," he growled at them. 

One of the demons bravely stepped forward, "Well it's really hard to find a pregnant demon around right now," he explained. 

The dog demon glared at his servants then turned back to Sango, "I guess I will have to feed off a human baby until you idiots find me a real morsel," he said smiling wickedly at Sango. 

Miroku looked around desperately on the back of Kirara, they had lost sight of the demon and he was growing more and more worried. On the ground Inuyasha sniffed the air around the area. 

"Well Inuyasha," Kagome asked, who was now following him by foot. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed more urgently then he hoisted Kagome on his back and took off across the trees. Miroku noticed and followed with Shippo behind him. Inuyasha ran faster as he was certain he was getting closer. They made it to a clearing pass the woods and Inuyasha stopped and looked around. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as he got her off his back and told her to stand back. Kirara and Shippo landed beside the two and watched as Inuyasha walked up and stretched out a hand, revealing a barrier. 

"A barrier," Miroku exclaimed with a frown. 

"Stand back everyone," Inuyasha ordered as he took out his sword. The blade turned red and Inuyasha slashed it through the air, cutting apart the massive barrier revealing a large cave. 

"A strong demonic aura," Miroku said taking in the place, this had to be where Sango was. 

"Let's hurry," Kagome said as the group hurried towards the cave. 

The dog demon, Tetsuo, turned to the entrance in fury, "Intruders," he said outraged. Sango's head whipped towards the entrance of the cave, was it Miroku? She let out a sigh of relief then noticed pain in her stomach again; the pain was coming closer together. But her thoughts of the pain vanished as she saw her friends entering the cave, ready for battle. A huge smile played on her face, they all came for her. 

"Meddling fools," Tetsuo spat as his eyes turned red. 

"So you're the big bad guy who ordered your demons to attack," Inuyasha said as he took out his sword again from his spot in front of the group. 

"Yes, I created those demons from powers I received from absorbing the powers from demon babies, the younger they are the more I stay young, taking a pregnant human was a mistake, but I shall absorb the baby all the same, I still have to eat," he explained with his smug look. 

"Sango," Miroku said as he ran towards her. 

Tetsuo held out his hand and caused a barrier to form between them, "I don't think so," he smiled. 

Miroku stopped in his tracks and gazed at Sango longingly and she looked back with tears. Miroku grew angry and turned back to the demon with a snarl, "Let her go or pay the consequences," he ordered. 

The demon laughed, "As if a half demon, two mortals and three weak demons can destroy me, I am Tetsuo the mighty dog demon," he exclaimed as his demons appeared for battle, "and we will destroy you all." 

Tetsuo's eyes grew red again as his demons attacked. Inuyasha swung his sword, Miroku used his staff, Kirara her claws and teeth, the foxes with their magic and while Tetsuo was occupied Kagome ran over to Sango, since the barrier had subsided and pulled out an arrow. 

'I hope this works,' she thought and brought the arrow down on the chains, trying to break them off of Sango's wrists. A pinkish lightilluminated from the arrow as Kagome broke through both chains. "There," Kagome returned her arrow to her quiver with a smile, then noticed Sango had sunk to the cave floor holding her stomach. 

"Sango," she said as she knelt beside her. 

"I think I'm having contractions," Sango told her as she held her stomach, wincing. 

Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at Sango, "You're having the baby now, here," she panicked. 

Yeah she had helped through births in her village, but that was in a safe environment where she didn't have to worry about getting attacked. 

Sango moaned in pain and looked over at Kagome; she noticed she had a big bag strapped around her. 

Kagome took the bag off and set it beside them, "I brought my medical supplies, just in case you had the baby," Kagome opened her bag and sifted through it, it looked like she would have to deliver it right there while the others fought. 

Sango smiled at Kagome as her pain went away; glad she had her there to help. One of the demons had caught sight of Kagome at Sango and was heading for them. Miroku ran in front of the girls and held up his staff and killed them. 

He then looked behind at them, "Sango," he frowned. 

"Miroku, Sango's in labor, but don't worry I can help her through this," Kagome told him as she pulled out a couple of small blankets and small pillow from the bag and made Sango as comfortable as possible in their situation. 

Miroku stared at Sango; he wished he could be right there holding her hand, helping her through it, but protecting her was more important at the moment. 

"Fox fire," Shippo yelled, distracting a demon from Akemi, who was using her own fox magic on another demon. 

"Wind Scar," Inuyasha yelled and brought his sword down on several of the demons as Kirara attacked two at once. Miroku noticed more of them heading their way and he raised his staff, creating a barrier around him, Sango and Kagome. 

"Miroku," Sango said looking up at him. 

"You can do this Sango," he turned his head to her and encouraged with a small smile. Sango stared at him with her mouth hung open and formed it into a small smile as tears mixed with sweat, then she nodded. Kagome also gave her a confident smile as she started pulling other things from her bag. 

Tetsuo noticed Miroku's barrier, "Get them," he ordered pointing at them. All the demons headed for Miroku's barrier as they were told. 

Inuyasha turned with a glare, "I don't think so," he said bringing his sword up in the air, "Wind scar," he yelled. 

Inuyasha's attack made it through all the demons and as it come to Miroku's barrier it disappeared, as Inuyasha had predicted. 

"My demons!" Tetsuo yelled as he began to transform into his demon form. 

"Sango breathe," Kagome instructed trying to concentrate on demonstrating the breathing technique. 

"I can't do this," Sango breathed as the pain hit her greatly. 

"Yes you can, come on, keep breathing" Kagome ordered as Miroku glanced behind him, he hated seeing her in pain, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. It took all his strength not to rush by her side; he had to protect her and the baby. Tetsuo grew bigger in size, above them. Sango watched the demon with fear; she was losing concentration and energy. 

"Sango," Kagome said, "Come on, and focus." 

Tetsuo began shooting beams everywhere in rage. Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo and Akemi quickly dodged the blasts. Miroku stood his ground and focused all his energy on the barrier as the beams tried to push their way through as sweat trickled down his cheeks. Sango was also sweating as the next contraction hit her hard; she felt that all the energy had been drained from her and that she would faint at any second, "Ok, Sango, just breath," Kagome instructed.

Kagome focused on keeping Sango focused, coaching her into breathing patterns, the pushing stage and trying to keep her alert, "Come on, you can do it, you're so close," she told her as she looked up at her. Sango breathed heavily and winced more through the pain. Tetsuo turned and shot a massive beam at Miroku. Miroku tried his best to overpower it, but it was too strong. Kagome looked back to see him struggle with worry. The beam broke the barrier and hit Miroku, sending him backwards near Kagome and Sango. Sango saw this, but she was too weak to call out for him. 

Kagome knew Sango had to focus on the baby, "Sango, listen to me, you're baby needs you, this is it, push," Kagome ordered. 

Sango gave it her all, using what strength she had left all onto pushing. 

"Come on, you're doing it, the baby is coming, keep pushing," Kagome told her as she held a blanket out, ready to get the baby.

Tetsuo smiled and began to shoot another beam again. Sango heard the fuzzy words of 'wind scar' from behind the demon, something from Kagome and she saw Miroku lying on the cave floor, Kagome and the whiteness from Inuyasha's attack through blurred vision all at once before she gave one last push and drifted into unconsciousness.

'Where am I, what happened?' Sango thought as she awoke from her fainted state. She frowned uncertain as she slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was the ceiling of a hut. Her mouth hung open as her confused face grew more, she felt lighter, like she wasn't pregnant anymore. She slowly rose up in a sitting position, her body ached. She looked around frantically, she wasn't in the cave anymore and no one was around, what happened to her baby? 

She heard the hut door open and heard the most beautiful noise she had ever heard, it was an infant crying, as her ears began working properly again. She turned her attention to the person coming in, it was Miroku who was bandaged up around his torso, and he was holding a bundle in his arms. 

She watched as he smiled and walked over to her, "Would you like to meet your daughter, she's just a beautiful as her mother," he said as he sat beside her. 

Sango was shocked, so that beautiful noise she heard was her baby cry, "A girl," she asked softly and Miroku nodded as he smiled. Fresh warm tears escaped Sango's eyes as she took her baby in her arms. She smiled warmly at her child, the one she thought she was going to lose. Her baby was safe and in her arms at last. She scanned over her as to make sure she was all there, her patch of brown hair on top of her head, her cute little nose, ten small fingers and ten little toes, she seemed perfect. 

Miroku smiled at the perfect picture, there was nowhere else he would rather want to be and he had never seen something more amazing and beautiful as the scene before him, his wife holding their little girl. As Sango just sat their and starred at her treasure, Miroku brushed back her still damp hair and kissed her on the cheek sweetly, "I'm so proud of you," he whispered. 

Despite the fact she had fainted, she held on long enough to bring her child into the world and that's all he could ever ask for. Sango stroked her daughter's cheek gently; it felt so smooth to the touch. Then, though Sango thought it couldn't get even more amazing, the baby opened its gorgeous blue eyes and Sango's smile grew even more, her little girl was looking at her, it was breathtaking. 

"What do you want her name to be," Miroku asked. Sango couldn't keep her gaze off of her baby, but she finally pulled her eyes away and looked at Miroku peacefully, her smile still plastered on her face, "I was thinking Kohana," Sango smiled back down at her baby, it seemed to fit. 

"It's perfect," Miroku smiled then got up, "Shippo and Akemi took Kirara to catch fish at the stream, but I'll tell Inuyasha and Kagome that you're awake." 

Sango watched him leave than back at her daughter, she couldn't remember a time she had smiled so big, she was so happy. She heard a familiar voice in the air, it was Kohaku. Sango looked around in surprise; he came to her like he had at her wedding. 

"Father, mother and I are so proud of you sister, Kohana is so cute," the voice said making Sango smile even more. She closed her eyes and imagined her brother with her, wishing he could hold his niece, "Take care sister," then the voice disappeared and Miroku returned with the two behind him. 

Kagome smiled happily, "Isn't she so precious," she asked Sango rhetorically; she already knew what her answer would be. 

"Thank you so much Kagome," Sango told her as they sat down. Kagome just smiled and nodded. 

"Her name is Kohana, you want to hold her," Sango asked Kagome, she didn't want to ever stop holding her, but she had to some time. Kagome came over and sat near Sango excitedly. Sango carefully put Kohana in Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled down at the child she helped deliver as Inuyasha peered over her shoulder with a smile. Miroku took Sango's hand in his with joy. 

Kagome couldn't believe it, after all the time she spent trying to get the pair together, Miroku and Sango now had a baby together. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and placed Kohana in his arms, making sure he held her the right way. 

Inuyasha smiled at Kohana, she was indeed cute. Kohana concentrated on Inuyasha's dog ears and stretched her tiny hands towards them. Inuyasha gave a snorted kind of chuckle and Kagome smiled, she couldn't wait to have her own baby with perhaps tiny dog ears. 

Inuyasha handed Sango her baby back and with Kagome, they both left the hut to give the new parents more time alone with their brand new bundle of joy. 

Miroku and Sango turned to each other and kissed on the lips above their wonderful baby girl and Kohana seemed to smile. She was their new little flower in their blossoming bud of love. 

A/N: hope you liked the chapter, it wasn't all that good until like the end, so yeah, I know it was too quick of the labor process, so please don't remind of it, and Kohana actually means little flower according to a link of names I found, well please review and no the story isn't quite over yet :) you'll see, I'm about to work on chapter 23, but I'll make the readers a deal, if I can get 30 reviews I'll post the chapter up much much sooner


	23. A Mother's Wrath

A/N: to answer the question about how to say Kohana's name, I just say it like Kohaku's name, except with an N and A at the end, I figured the 'koha' part would be the same, if I'm wrong, sorry, it doesn't really matter how you say it to me, I just thought it would be sweet since it's almost like Kohaku's name, you have no idea how close I was to naming her Kagome, since she did help deliver her, but then again I liked the idea of Kohana and her own name, so yeah, anyway, on with chap. 23 =)

Another thing, if you haven't figured out Kagome isn't going to school anymore, this is set like right after she graduates, so she isn't wearing her uniform anymore, unless I say other wise she wears her priestess outfit, just wanted to clear that up, but sometimes she'll wear clothes from her time and the feudal era, I'll let you know, lol.

Chapter 23: A Mother's Wrath

Four weeks passed by in a busy hustle. Everything had changed with Miroku and Sango's schedule since having their baby and they were still trying to adjust to having Kohana in their lives.

Since Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Akemi left to go back to their own villages the day Kohana was born, Miroku and Sango had their hands full with the baby, Miroku finding work to have money and time for themselves.

Sleep deprivation was a guaranteed thing with the new parents just about every day. They took turns taking care of Kohana during the night. As Miroku had expected, Sango's mothering instinct had kicked in immediately, but he had to get used to the dad role. Of course seeing his beautiful daughter everyday helped him immensely and with Sango's help, he had grown to be an excellent father.

Sango had first figured right after Kohana was born that her pregnancy symptoms would release themselves from her, but she was wrong. For the first few days she was really emotional, apparently that happened right after having a baby. Now she seemed like she was back to her old self, although now she was really protective over Kohana.

She had spent time everyday while Miroku was watching Kohana to exercise and get her muscles to work like they used to before she got pregnant. Miroku would even sit out on the hut porch with Kohana in his arms and watch her exercise and practice her demon slayer skills. She was now even fit enough to wear her demon slayer outfit. How she missed getting to wear it, it was a part of her she had longed for, for months.

Even Kirara had been helpful in taking care of Kohana, even if it was just to comfort the crying infant with gentle purrs.

Night was now drawing in and it was time to settle down for sleep. Sango gently laid Kohana in her traditional looking crib and pulled a warm blanket over her until it reached the top of her small shoulders. She then gazed contently down at her as she drifted off to baby dreamland. She was so gorgeous and, like Kagome had put it the day she was born, simply precious.

Miroku and Sango soon fell asleep next to one another; they had a big day ahead of them. Their friends were coming by so they could all head out to Kaede's. They wanted to see Kohana and they hadn't visited Kaede in so long. Whether it was the fact that Kohana was unusually quiet during the night or that they would see their friends tomorrow, Miroku and Sango had got a good night's sleep. Better, in fact, than they had since Kohana was born.

Roosters from the nearby village started their morning song, which woke Kohana up, which of course, woke Miroku and Sango up from their peaceful sleep.

Sango got up and calmed Kohana down; they needed to be awake for the day ahead anyway.

Having friends like Myoga and Kirara who didn't mind carrying messages from one group of friends to the others came in handy when they planned a gathering.

Miroku and Sango worked positively in sync with one another as they got things ready to go, they were becoming experts on family living.

Miroku cooked breakfast quickly for him and Sango as she fed Kohana.

Sango was such an expert mother now she was able to burp her daughter and throw stuff to Miroku to pack.

When it was finally time for their friends to get to their hut, Kagome took Kohana in her arms and exclaimed about how adorable she still was and how much she had grown; she acted as if it had been more than just one month.

She was wearing a comfortable looking kimono, similar to Sango's without the skirt, except it was light blue. She looked like a proud aunt figure as she started to gloat over Kohana.

"I got you some baby things Sango from my time," Kagome told her as she handed Kohana to Miroku and dug into her carrier bag.

She pulled out a shopping bag filled with bibs, diapers, pacifiers, bottles, baby clothes and a teddy bear from her time.

Sango's eyes widened at all the gifts, she appreciated it, but she still wasn't sure about using things from Kagome's time, she was more of a traditional person. She figured she wouldn't say anything about it and took the bag with a grateful smile, "Thank you Kagome."

On the way to Kaede's, the non-parents got to see how much the couple ahead of them really were experts at being parents.

Sango carefully handed Miroku the baby without a word and pulled out a baby bottle she had filled before they left for the crying child.

As she kept her steady pace, Sango leaned over and held the bottle to Kohana's mouth, and then she started talking baby talk to her.

It was defiantly a different Sango than any of the others had seen before, a soft, dotting, 'goo-goo, ga-ga' speaking Sango compared to the fighting slayer they had killed Naraku with.

Miroku had also changed from the flirting womanizer that he once was, replaced with a caring devoted husband and father.

"Miroku and Sango sure are different than they used to be," Kagome whispered over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

The trip to Kaede's village was peaceful and Miroku, Sango and Kagome all took turns carrying Kohana.

Sango looked back at Kagome, who was holding Kohana and smiling down at her, "You know, Kagome, you're going to have to give her back eventually," she joked.

Kagome looked up with the same smile, "I know," she said laughing a little.

Sango looked over at Miroku and he looked back, both giving each other knowing looks, Kagome really wanted a baby too, they could tell.

"Well looks like we finally made it," Inuyasha spoke as the entered the well-known village.

Shippo's face lit up, "Come on Akemi," he said as he sprinted off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Akemi laughed and quickly followed after him.

Kaede was standing outside her hut, apparently she had received message of their arrival, "Hey granny Kaede," Shippo greeted happily, "This is Akemi, she lives with me in the fox demon village," he explained with a huge smile.

"Well it's nice to meet ye," Kaede said nicely.

Akemi gave a warm, bashful smile and Shippo smiled over at her, he loved it when she did that. By that time the others had approached.

"Ye have all come, I'm glad, let's go inside and I will fix ye all something to eat," Kaede offered as she entered the hut.

The others followed the old woman into her hut; they were all getting really hungry.

After they all sat down in a circle around the fire, Sango handed Kaede her daughter for her to see, "Her name is Kohana," she told her proudly.

Kaede smiled down at the baby girl warmly, "So Kagome delivered her," she looked up at Kagome, "Did ye offer a blessing when she was born," she asked her.

Kagome nodded as she smiled, "Well I am very proud of both of ye, she is a very lucky baby," Kaede handed Kohana back to her mother and began fixing her promised meal.

Suddenly cries could be heard from outside, the villagers.

Everyone's head shot up in the direction of the noise and Inuyasha's ears twitched, "It's a demon," he announced as he stood up.

Sango frowned angrily and turned to Kaede, "Lady Kaede, stay here and protect Kohana," she ordered as she pulled her demon slayer suit on with determination.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo looked at each other as they watched her storm out of the hut, Kirara following behind.

"Shippo, Akemi, you two stay here and help protect Kohana," Inuyasha ordered as he led Miroku and Kagome out of the hut.

Sango was standing in a battle stance, ready for the demon.

Soon a rampaging demon that resembled a giant rodent came crashing through the village, its tail swiping around it.

Without anyone else making a move, Sango yelled, "Kirara," she jumped onto Kirara and took off into the sky towards the demon.

'You're not coming anywhere near my baby,' she thought with hatred.

"Hiraikotsu," the demon slayer shouted as she threw the massive weapon.

It knocked the demon in the chest and it stumbled a few steps backwards with a roar.

The demon snarled as it started shooting blades from its mouth

Kirara rapidly dodged them, making the demon more persistent. One of the blades finally made its way to Sango and cut into her shoulder as it soared passed with great speed.

Sango winced, "Sango," Miroku yelled taking several steps forward, in case he needed to step in and help.

Sango forwarded her eyes in rage; she would die before she let a demon bring harm to her daughter.

She quickly tied her mask on and pulled out a small package from her opposite wounded shoulder, under her shoulder plate, "Kirara, get closer," she ordered as she raised her hand.

As soon as Kirara almost hovered over the huge demon, Sango threw the package down at her opponent with as much force as she was able. The small sack erupted in front of the demon causing poison to surround it.

As the demon tried to stupidly swat the smoke away, Sango jumped from Kirara and formed a kicking stance. As she neared it, she kicked with all her strength across its big ugly face. This caused it to fall backwards onto the ground as Sango flipped through the air backwards and landed back on Kirara who had caught her perfectly.

Sango leapt from the demon cat once more and finished the demon off with her sword. It was a gruesome kind of death for the demon, but as Sango walked away back to the group one thought stuck in her head, 'As long as I'm alive, nobody will hurt my child,' it was a secret promise to herself as well as her little girl.

As she neared the others she saw they were looking at her with opened mouths and blinking eyes, they were very impressed and shocked.

Sango smiled at their looks and held her wounded shoulder. Blood was seeping through her fingers, but it was worth it.

Inside Kagome started cleaning Sango's wound, she was happy to help, but she also wanted to show Kaede how good a priestess she had made, even though on some level she knew she realized that.

As Kagome cleaned her wound, Sango didn't even flinch at the stinging sensation, she was looking over at her daughter in Miroku's arms.

She smiled.

A/N: well I finally got it up, yay me, lol, well hope you liked it, well please update :)


	24. Kohana's Future

Chapter 24: Kohana's Future

Kohana made sweet little baby noises as Kagome gently rocked her. Inuyasha watched with a content smile. He had grown to a more mature softy since he had married Kagome. He had definitely changed from when Kagome first teamed up with him to retrieve the now nonexistent shikon jewel. He started off rude and oblivious towards people's emotions. Now even though he still was a strong half demon who didn't show mercy when defending those he loved, he was more mature and craved normalcy.

Although Kagome was married to Inuyasha and the weirdness of loving him had long worn off, she glanced at him watching her and blushed happily, yet kind of shyly.

Inuyasha loved watching her in general, but watching her hold Kohana and take care of her, brought new feelings in him, feelings of becoming a bit larger family, he never would have guessed when he had first met her that he would ever feel this way.

Not too long after they had first met Kagome had put on a priestess outfit just like the one she wore now and it had weirded him out because she looked so much like Kikyo, but now it was something normal in his life and he had excepted it that way.

Even though Inuyasha still thought about Kikyo and what she could be doing now, he was happy with his life and come to an understanding that as long as he didn't have a longing for Kikyo in his heart with being married to Kagome, it was still ok to care about her and hope that she is happy somewhere and that was ok with Kagome as well, she had excepted that it wasn't easy to forget about someone, she knew all too well, so she didn't question his love for her anymore.

Kaede sat in thought in her hut as well smiling at the scene, "Ye will be a great mother Kagome, that much is certain" she smiled warmly. Kagome smiled, it was good to hear because she wouldn't mind having a baby of her own. She suddenly stopped smiling as they heard angry voices outside and they sounded like Miroku and Sango's voices.

'Just great,' Kagome thought as she looked down at Kohana who's eyes were trying to close for sleep but kept opening with the sounds of her parents. Shippo and Akemi, who were playing a game on the floor, shot nervous looks at the hut door. Outside the small Kirara looked back and forth at the feuding couple in front of her worriedly. The fussing had also gained attention from villagers who were passing by.

"Look, monk, demon slayers have been in my family for countless generations and my daughter is going to be a demon slayer also," Sango shot her husband a death glare.

"Well priests and priestesses have been in my family for generations and my daughter is going to be a priestess," Miroku shot back at her with an angry stare.

"That's just too bad, isn't it," Sango argued.

Miroku's eyes forwarded even more, "How about the next one can be a demon slayer since we're having a huge family anyway," he said through greeted teeth.

Sango began to laugh, "As if monk, if and only if I have more children they will be demon slayers as well," Sango squinted her eyes at Miroku with frustration.

"If we have more kids, but I thought," his voice sounded a little hurt, he wanted a big family.

Sango decided to ignore that issue for now, "I'm going to teach my daughter to be a demon slayer so get used to it," she took a step towards him threateningly, why couldn't he just see that this was very important to her?

Miroku just glared at her, why couldn't she see that this was important to him?

Kagome finally rushed outside and put her hands out in the middle of the couple, breaking them apart, "Hey! What's going on out here," she demanded, trying to keep her annoyed voice quiet. She had put Kohana in the care of Kaede and Inuyasha while she figured out what was going on with the 'love birds'.

Without looking at Kagome, keeping her eyes on Miroku, Sango answered, "Miroku thinks that Kohana should be a priestess."

Kagome sighed at the two, 'I can't believe they have a beautiful girl inside that's trying to sleep and they are out here arguing and keeping her awake, come to think of it, it's they're first fight since having Kohana.'

Kagome began to fuss on them about it, "Look, your baby is trying to…wait, what's wrong with being a priestess," Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips offensively, frowning at Sango.

Sango saw the look Kagome portrayed and quickly replied, "Nothing, except she's going to be a demon slayer like her mother," Sango turned back to Miroku, emphasizing the word 'mother' challengingly.

"Oh," Kagome said, 'so they are arguing over what they what her future to be, how ridiculous.'

"Why don't you two let Kohana decide," Kagome spoke, trying to be the voice of reason.

Both shot angry kind of looks at her and Kagome got a worried face and made a nervous noise, "Because demon slaying is too dangerous and I don't want my daughter having to live that kind of life," Miroku sighed looking down at the ground sadly, he would never get through to Sango.

"Miroku I lived that life and it's not like she would be alone, demon slayers always have those they love with them and it would make me proud if demon slayers continued through my family," Sango's voice had also gotten softer, Miroku would never understand what it meant to be a demon slayer.

"Besides," Sango started again looking at Miroku this time, "Isn't being a priestess just as dangerous?"

Miroku pondered this, but he was not going to give up, "No, priests and priestesses generally don't go looking for battles, while demon slayers," but of course he was cut off.

"Excuse me, we don't go looking for battles," it was now Sango's turn to put her hands on her hips offensively.

"You know what I mean Sango," Miroku said sighing again.

"Not really," Sango countered frowning.

Kagome nervously watched the two, "How about we discuss this later," she intervened.

Sango took a deep breath, she did want her child to be able to sleep decently, "No," she started as she headed back in the hut.

She then turned back to Miroku with a determined look, "Kohana will be a demon slayer," and then she disappeared into the hut.

A/N: well there you have it, sorry if it was kind of boring, I had to throw the future thing out there, it's just that I'm not sure if I want her to be a priestess or demon slayer for sure yet, what do you guys think? Oh and btw, I wanted to explain the Inu/Kag/Kik stuff at the beginning, hope it cleared things up in that department, I was thinking about bringing Kikyo back, but I wouldn't know how, any ideas or if you just have any other ideas about future chaps, please share and even if you don't please review, thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate all of them ;)

Also for g2fan- I reposted the chap sometimes because I would add things to my author's notes or rechecked it, sorry for the confusion, hope you're not mad about that.

One more thing- for those of you who haven't read my other stories, please try them, even if they don't have many reviews, I still have some cool ideas for them, thanks


	25. Baby of Mine

A/N: Now, just so everyone knows, there isn't much of this chapter, it is just a chap to show the love that Sango has for her baby, just something small and sweet, then I'll get back to the main story;) and yes Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Akemi are still hanging out with Miroku, Sango and Kohana for a little while.

Chapter 25- Baby of Mine

Everyone was asleep except Sango and Kohana. Kohana couldn't seem to sleep and Sango had been up for a while trying to get her in the mood to sleep, trying everything she knew. Kagome had told Sango a while back one of her favorite Disney movies was Dumbo and had even recited the sweet little lullaby from the movie. Sango smiled, it just might work for her daughter. Sango looked down at the precious bundle with a huge smile, Kohana was really fussy.

"Baby mine don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes," Sango began to softly sing, she had never sung for anyone before and she wasn't sure how she knew all the words still, but as she looked down at her pride and joy the words came to her..

"Baby mine, when you play…don't you mind what they say.." Kohana seemed to quiet down gazing at her mother with those beautiful blue eyes she had received from her father.

"Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine," Kohana stared at her mother and yawned, Sango smiled down at her, she was the most beautiful gift she had ever gotten.

"If they knew sweet little you…they'd end up loving you too, all those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you," Sango went on, it was her way to let her daughter know that she would always be there for her and love her.

Kohana began to quiet down, opening and closing her eyes tiredly as Sango continued the lullaby, "From your head down to your toes, you're not much goodness knows, but you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine," tears of happiness began to drop from Sango's eyes as she smiled at Kohana who was drifting off to sleep.

Sango finished out the song, "Baby of mine."

Kohana was finally asleep and Sango's smile stayed in place. Then she heard something from the bed close by. She looked over and noticed Miroku was awake and smiling at the scene, had he watched the whole thing, heard her, what she would call, bad singing? It seemed like their petty argument over Kohana's future was long gone, they didn't need to worry about any of that at the moment anyway.

Sango smiled back at him and he quietly said, "That was beautiful." Sango smiled even more as she carefully put Kohana back in her bed, tucking her in warmly. She took a deep breath and let it escape with joy as she looked at Kohana.

"I love you Kohana," Sango whispered as she stroked her daughter's cheek, "and I always will, no matter what."

She finally got into her own bed with her content smile; she had a nice sleep after that, dreaming of her wonderful family of three. The next morning when everyone had woken up Kagome had fished something out of her bag.

She went over and handed it to Miroku and Sango, "I had totally forgotten about this, it's for Kohana," she told them handing them the present. Sango took the gift from her and looked down at it with surprise.

It was a small boomerang that made a rattling noise, "It's a rattle, isn't it cute," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku looked at one another with smiles, it was really cute, "Thank you Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome then remembered about their argument, "Oh, I'm sorry Miroku, I didn't think," but Miroku jumped in, "No, it's ok, it's not that big a deal to me anymore, she would make a good demon slayer," he said looking to Sango.

Sango gazed at him shocked, and then smiled, "She would probably make a great priestess too." Sango turned and kneeled next to where Kohana was sitting in her carrier that Kagome had got her and handed the little purple boomerang to her daughter. Kohana took it and started gumming it. Sango smiled and laughed a little, she was so cute.

Whatever Kohana decided to be was fine with her now as long as she was happy and healthy.

A/N: well how was it? Again just something since I don't have many ideas, you guys have any? I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story, what do you guys think? Please review, really appreciate it.


	26. All Good Things Come to an End

Chapter 26: All Good Things Come to an End

Two weeks had passed since we last left our Inuyasha group and things were peaceful. Having separate lives away from each other was harder than they all thought so after much change all of them had decided to live in Kaede's village in separate huts.

For Kagome it was a big relief because not only was she closer to her friends, but she was conveniently closer to the well and she could go there whenever she felt like it without having to worry much about distance. This was especially a really good thing at the time; she had received some wonderful news. She and Inuyasha were going to be parents the following summer; Kagome was going to have a baby!

Everyone had celebrated the big news and the two expecting parents were overjoyed, nervous, but at the same time thrilled. Sango was there for Kagome to give her advice and what to expect which was another thing great about them all living in the same village.

Inuyasha couldn't be happier with being a father and he was already wonderful to Kagome who he would pamper and protect even more.

Kagome had first felt bad for leaving her village with people who had entrusted her all that time, but there was now a new priestess watching over the village and despite the jealous history with that certain priestess, she knew she was good at what she did and she believed that the villagers would be ok in her hands. That didn't stop Kagome with her priestess destiny and she helped Kaede, her mentor, out whenever she needed it.

As for Miroku and Sango, they were more than happy. They had each other and they had their little Kohana, life seemed perfect for them despite their feud over their daughter's future which was washed away with new hope that she would grow up to make them proud no matter what. Speaking of Kohana she was as cute as ever as she grew everyday into her parents' images. Her patch of brown hair was getting a little longer and her blue eyes were more sparkly, but she looked like her mother the most except her eyes and nose.

Miroku would also hint around to Sango that they should have another baby and Sango was starting to consider it, she did after all agree to have a big family, why not? So as far as those two, they were trying and were happy of the idea Kohana might get a little brother or sister.

Did I forget someone, oh yes, Shippo and Akemi. Well as for those two they didn't change as much as far as happy fox children went, but as teenage hood came so closer for the two, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had noticed that their little fox friend was becoming more a man. He didn't play around and run away from danger as much as he used to and instead followed Akemi wherever she went and brought out his more serious, romantic side. They missed his old self, but knew it was natural.

Fall was now apparent as the leaves turned miraculously into different colors and floated from the trees they had made their homes to the colder ground below. But enough of the good things, they were no more, well they were about to be no more. As quickly as the leaves had changed, the group faced another horrible evil demon out to ruin there lives, and this time for no good reason. Yes, it seemed to be the end, the last battle.

The demon had shown up to wage war on the unexpected group all on its own one day when they all were walking outside of the village. None of them had time to escape. There were faced to do battle with another powerful foe.

A/N: I'm so sorry, I know it was kind of sucky, I needed to explain things though and I couldn't think of any other ideas so far, so yeah, I have an idea how it will end just not how to get there, lol, and sadly the next chapter will be the last, but on a happier note, I'm pretty sure I'll be doing a sequel to this story, so yay, lol, anyways please review, any suggestions on the last chap or sequel? oh and if you are into Sailor Moon also, please read my 'InuYasha and Sailor Moon' story and review.


	27. Demon in Black

A/N: ok, just to make it clear, the demon that arrived isn't a huge ugly beast anymore, sorry, I think I can do more with this one, just read that chap please;)

Chapter 27: Demon in Black

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and sniffed the air causing the others to stop in confusion. "What is it Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she went right beside him. Inuyasha stretched his arm protectively in front of Kagome, "Stay close Kagome," and with that he unsheathed his sword.

All the others looked around in worry; there was definitely a demon near by. Suddenly they all heard a low chuckling noise. Inuyasha stood slightly in front of Kagome absentmindedly, Miroku and Sango stood side by side ready to attack and Shippo stood protectively by Akemi who, despite shaking a little with fear, readied herself for a battle. Miroku and Sango had left Kohana back at the village with Kaede while on their walk since she was taking a nap peacefully, luckily they had. Kirara had also insisted to stay with her constant meows at Sango; ever since Kohana was born she felt the need to protect the infant.

Inuyasha frowned as his head turned from left to right trying to find the source of the noise, "Where are you demon, show yourself," he demanded angrily.

"Impressive, this is the rumored group to have killed Naraku, pity and I was expecting more a challenge," a voice from around them said. Inuyasha snarled, "How about you show yourself and we test how much a challenge we can really be."

In front of the group materialized the demon, a handsome man who didn't really resemble a demon at all. He had rich black short hair. He wore a black kimono top with an elaborate red dragon designed on the back and front. He also had on black Hakama pants and warrior pads. Inuyasha kept his eyes on him, "Who are you and what do you want?" he spat.

The demon smiled evilly, pulling a long blade from its sheath, "I want what Naraku wanted, power," as he said and flicked the sword causing the ground to split in a line from him and ending beside the group then he continued, "all of you dead," he caused another split closer to the group. He coyly eyed the group, the moment he had waited for was here, "You know it has been really hard to find you all," he readied his blade, "Why can't you just stay in one spot long enough for me to kill you all," and with that he went towards them.

Inuyasha jumped up to meet him head on with his sword ready. The demon and Inuyasha was locked in a sword duel, "As if that pathetic Tetsusaiga can work on me you filthy half demon," he looked over at Kagome with a satisfied smile, "careful or I might just slaughter that precious wife and child of yours," he teased as he grinned back at Inuyasha.

Giving a burst of energy Inuyasha needed he thrust his sword forward, ready for the kill. But the demon wasn't swayed, but instead of going for Inuyasha again he rose into the air. The group looked on with shock.

"Curious at how I got so powerful, well I've had a lot of practice, and I can't allow you all to stand in my way," the demon formed a huge lightening ball with the sword and forced it at the group. Inuyasha dived for Kagome and got her out of the way, Miroku and Sango quickly got out of the way. The energy was building and Akemi couldn't escape, but Shippo transformed into a pink balloon and protected her, in the process getting hit himself as they both tumbled backwards.

"Shippo," Kagome cried.

"Shippo," said Akemi rushing to him.

"Well that was easy," said the demon rolling his amber eyes. Akemi frowned and glared up at the demon, nobody messed with her Shippo. She stood up beside Shippo and raised her tiny hands up at the demon, "FOX DEMON WATER PRESSURE MAGIC," she shouted as she found her inner strength. A line of high pressured water left her small hands right for the demon. She kept the water going with all her might. The others watched amazed, they had never seen Akemi like this.

The water hit the demon in the face and everyone watched to see if it would actually work, but as Akemi stopped the technique, the demon's enraged face came clearer in view, "You tiny pipsqueak," he shot and sent a force of strong wind from his blade right at the fox child, making sure it only hit her. Akemi let out a scream as she roughly skidded backwards across the ground and was also knocked out cold. The demon was furious, "What will it take to make you realize you are all doomed," his voice grew deeper as electricity sparked around him.

"I will kill every last one of you and then I will take what's precious from you away just as easily," he glared at them menacingly. Sango frowned and threw her boomerang, "Don't you get it, I'm not here to play," he said and simply shot Sango's weapon to the ground. The demon squint his eyes at the group and as quickly as he had started, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango froze in spot, paralyzed.

"I think I will start with you Inuyasha," the demon said as he made his way towards Kagome, "You're a disgrace to the demon world with this human," he got right at Kagome. Kagome wasn't like Sango, when she got pregnant she now had an instinct to run from danger so she began to back up.

The demon had soon cornered her to a nearby tree, "What is it about you that wants to love someone like him, why can't you just stick with your own kind, and then you wouldn't be in this mess would you."

Kagome shook her head as tears slowly escaped down her cheeks, she didn't care for what he was saying, "I don't care if he is a half demon, I love him anyway," she stood firmly even though she was scared to death that he would hurt her or even worse her baby.

Inuyasha stared at the scene helpless, rage building within him; he couldn't stand seeing him do that to Kagome. The demon looked deep within Kagome's soft brown eyes, and then closed his own. Kagome stared at him wondering what was going on. Fog began to circle around her and she had lost sight of the others.

Even through her confusion Kagome started to nod off to sleep, 'what is happening? I feel so tired.' Finally her eyes closed completely.

Inuyasha brought himself up from the ground; apparently the demon's hold on him had subsided. He lifted his head, but all he could see was fog, he couldn't even see Miroku and Sango beside him anymore. He froze out of fear as he shot his head towards the direction, something was wrong, "Kagome," he shouted as he got to his feet quickly.

He ran and ran through the fog in that certain direction he sensed her, "Kagome," he called again. He stopped; there in front of him was Kagome. Horror washed over him, the demon was right behind her holding his sword and the sword was through Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. Blood was all around Kagome's middle and she stared at Inuyasha with her mouth gaped. The demon vanished causing Kagome to fall. Inuyasha rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cried as he looked down at his wife. "Inuyasha," she replied back weakly. Inuyasha looked down at her wound; the baby couldn't have survived an attack like that.

A/N: ok, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I come up with an idea so next chapter will be the last; I just wanted it to go out with a bang, please review.


	28. Last Stand

Chapter 28: Last Stand

"Miroku," called Sango trying to find him, well anyone really. The fog seemed to have gotten worse and all she could see was whiteness in front of her. Finally her foot had knocked into something. Sango quickly looked down to see her husband sprawled out on the ground unconscious. "Miroku," she said bending down beside him. She looked him over closely to see why he had fainted as her eyes scanned his face she noticed that he was opening his eyes slowly.

"Miroku, are you ok," she let his head rest in her lap so he would be more comfortable and she gently ran her fingers through his dark hair. Miroku looked up into his wife's concerned eyes, "Sango," he got out, "I.. want you to.. make sure… Kohana is safe and… she grows up… just like you." Sango started to cry, he couldn't leave her. She took his hand in his, "But you're going to be ok, you can't leave us." Miroku smiled and closed his eyes once more. "Miroku," Sango cried, "NO."

She hugged him tightly to her body as she sobbed, but then stopped, something about this wasn't right. She lifted her head and stared at her husband's body, it was vanishing! Sango covered her mouth and quickly rose from the ground, what was going on? After Miorku's body disappeared completely, Sango raised her head as fog began to subside a little, it had all been a cruel trick.

Sango started to run through the clearer atmosphere, "Miroku," she called as she ran.

Finally someone grabbed her by the wrist. Sango turned and there stood her real husband, "Miroku," she said thankfully as she embraced him in a hug.

When they pulled from the hug, Miroku asked, "Are you ok?"

Sango nodded. Miroku looked around, the fog had almost lifted, "The demon must have set up this fog and tricked us into thinking he's taking away what matter's the most to us."

Sango was horrorstruck, "And he won't stop until he actually does, we can't let him near Kohana," she said fiercely, she would die before she let that happen.

"You still think you can stop me," said the demon's voice before appearing off in front of Miroku and Sango, "You're precious child is mine and I will kill anyone in my way," he threatened before lifting his sword and causing a split in between Miroku and Sango.

As the fog lifted where Inuyasha kneeled holding a wounded Kagome she began to disappear. Inuyasha frowned, 'what the heck is going on?' Soon there was nothing left of Kagome. "Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say weakly. Inuyasha looked around as the fog went away and sure enough, by the tree the demon had held her to, Kagome was there opening her eyes from sleep.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said relieved as he hurried to her. Again he held her in his arms; it was really her this time. Inuyasha looked her over desperately, but she seemed ok and there wasn't a gash in her abdomen thankfully. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb over her cheek as the same hand held her head, he was so glad she was alright.

"Inuyasha, what happened, I felt so tired," Kagome asked looking up into his eyes.

"You're ok Kagome, it must have been that stupid demon," Inuyasha replied helping her up into a sitting position.

"Miroku, Sango," Kagome said worried. Inuyasha noticed she was looking past him and he turned to see Miroku and Sango fighting the demon off a ways.

Miroku dodged the demon's sword and used his staff to hold off the sword as long as possible. Sango brought out her wrist blade and tried slicing the demon, but the demon's sword glowed and Sango was thrown backwards.

"Sango," said Miroku still trying his best to hold off the sword, something about it made it really strong.

The demon chuckled, "Getting your child should be really easy monk," he smiled easily. Sango stood, rage building within her, 'there's no way in hell that I will let you do that.'

Lifting her trusty Hiraikotsu, the weapon she had always found more strength and security in, she ran towards the demon, a determined glare etched across her face.

"Sango, NO!" yelled Miroku as the demon turned around, his sword swishing artfully with him and everything suddenly moved in slow motion, Miroku could swear he heard his own heart beating steadily, but loudly in his ears.

The demon thrust his sword forward and drove it straight into Sango's stomach, bringing to Miroku's ears a nasty painful noise.

Sango suddenly stopped as her mouth hung open and sweat gathered around her temples, threatening to fall.

She fell to her knees as the demon called his sword back to him. Sango grasped at the wound as she looked down at it in pain and fear. Her hands shook as her blood ran in between her fingers gruesomely.

Miroku built up all his spiritual energy into his staff and hit the demon in the side with it causing him to stumble back a little. Miroku ran as quickly as he could to his injured wife, he could hear Kagome's voice yell out her name, but he didn't even look in his friends' direction.

Sango looked up at Miroku with tears in her eyes and she raised a hand from her wound and stroked Miroku's cheek.

Miroku didn't care that he now had blood on his cheek as he too began to cry, "Sango," he whispered, "please don't die," he choked.

"I love you," Sango weakly told him, "so much."

Behind them the demon came towards them holding up his sword, ready to finish them off.

Inuyasha frowned and quickly got to his feet and hurried to help.

Miroku sensed the demon behind him, but didn't want to let go of his wife, so clinging for dear life to her he held up a barrier, hoping Inuyasha would come in time.

Sango's hand fell limp from Miroku's cheek, bringing more tears to his eyes, "Sango," he whispered again, hoping it wasn't true that she was gone from him.

The demon smiled, "As if that can stop me," and with one thrust of his powerful sword the barrier disappeared and his blade cut into Miroku's back.

Inuyasha stopped where he was, he was too late.

Miroku tried to breath through the pain, but it was useless. The demon hovered over his victims, "You're pathetic daughter will grow into a very powerful demon slayer and I can't allow her to live, I will hunt her down and kill her," he told Miroku as he took his final breaths. Before he died, Miroku weakly took Sango's cold hands in his and shut his eyes for the last time.

Both of them had sacrificed their lives trying to protect their daughter in an outcome that took both their lives and left the demon alive.

Inuyasha glared at the demon with hate and lifted his own sword, "Wind Scar!" he yelled sending his attack at the demon. The attack hit the demon, severely wounding him.

The demon also bore a loathing look at Inuyasha before disappearing, "This isn't over," came his voice.

Inuyasha stood there staring sadly at his friends lying on the ground ahead and he heard Kagome's cries from behind him. As Inuyasha stood there he made a secret promise to Miroku and Sango that he would do whatever it took to protect Kohana, the very thing they died for.

The wind started to blow making the moment even more depressing. Kagome went slowly over to Inuyasha, crying as the wind blew through their hair. Miroku and Sango, although gone, looked peaceful lying there together, the wind gently blowing through their own hair.

It was going to be a hard day. After they had explained things to Shippo and Akemi, they took them back to the village to be properly buried.

The evening sun was still in the sky, although trying its best to set. Inuyasha had offered to dig the graves on his own, a way of repaying his respect to them. After everything the group had been through it was such a shock that it ended this way.

Shippo held a crying Akemi with tears in his own eyes. Kirara sat nearby meowing mournfully. Kagome held Kohana in her arms and all through the funeral type farewell, she didn't cry once even though she stayed awake through the whole thing. It was if she didn't know what was going on and yet somehow knew that her parents were gone.

Inuyasha looked over at Kohana in Kagome's arms in thought. He had heard what the demon said about Kohana's destiny which made him wonder what lie ahead for the future demon slayer.

THE END

A/N: wow, I finished the story, awe :( well I hope you enjoyed the story and yes I'm going to work on a sequel so hang in there, and I just hope you like what I have planned for it.


End file.
